Only One Savior
by CaliTues
Summary: Yuna lives with her father who makes her do everything and anything he wants. But once the famous blitzer gets her fired, he gets stuck with her. But will he regret it? Or enjoy having a roommate?
1. open wound

Chapter one open wound

Yuna put down the small kitchen knife she was using to cut an onion and headed for the front door. Her father was spread out on the couch, watching the sphere as usual. Yuna walked through the living room, the doorbell ringing again. She opened the front door to see her cousin, Rikku, about to ring the doorbell again. The blonde gave Yuna a huge smile.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku cried embracing Yuna in a friendly bear hug.

"Hi Rikku," Yuna struggled to breath, not to mention trying to speak to her cousin.

"Are you busy?" Rikku asked releasing her. "You wanna go shopping for some new clothes for school?"

"I'd have to ask my father, give me a sec okay?" Yuna said turning away from Rikku, she walked over to the couch where her father sat.

"Who was it?" Her father asked not breaking his gaze from the sphere.

"It was Rikku, she wants to know if I'll go shopping with her," Yuna said uneasily, already knowing the answer but hoping she was wrong.

"Are you finished with my dinner?" He asked.

"No, but…" She started.

"Tell her you can't go," Her father said waving her off with his hand, "And hurry up with my food I'm hungry."

"Yes sir," Yuna said with a sigh.

Yuna walked back over to her cousin who was waiting anxiously. Yuna shook her head. "I'm sorry Rikku, I can't," She said sadly.

"oh it's okay," Rikku said sighing in defeat, "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, maybe," Yuna said waving as Rikku bounded off the porch and over to her car.

Yuna shut the door and turned to her father.

"Well are you going to finish dinner or not?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Yuna replied hurrying back to the kitchen.

Yuna cooked for another hour before she had everything to her father standards. She brought out the plate to him.

"Took you long enough," He said taking the plate from her.

Yuna nodded, and returned to the kitchen. She went over to the freezer and grabbed a microwave meal she had hidden under all the things her father had in it. She took it out of the box and then put it in the microwave. She got a glass from the cabinets and filled it with water and then sat it on the counter. While she waited for the meal to finish heating up she went back into the living room. She walked over to where her father was.

"How is it?" She asked him softly.

"Taste horrible," he said as he continued to eat.

"Oh…Sorry, I was trying something new," Yuna said as she looked down at the ground.

"Well how about not using me as a guinea pig next time?" He said as he finished what was on his plate.

He gave her a disgusted look as he looked up at her. He smirked as he let the plate fall to the floor, shattering as it came in contact with the hardwood floor. Yuna stood frozen in her spot. She gave her father a tearful glance.

"Well are you going to clean up that mess you made or not?" He asked standing and stepping over the shattered glass plate in the floor. He stood there watching her. "I'm going to sleep, so get it done."

"Yes sir," Yuna said softly as she got to her knees.

Yuna began picking up the glass with her left hand, as she held the shards in her right. Yuna winced as her father pushed her with his foot making a small shard of the glass plate to wedge itself into her hand as she fell forward. A single tear traveled down her face as she cradled her hand with the other. She looked up at her father as he laughed leaving the room.

"Hurry it up!" He said heading towards the kitchen

"Yes sir," Yuna said wiping at her eyes with her good hand.

He left the room leaving her with her cut hand. Blood dripped from the cut and onto the floor. She sighed as she continued picking up the glass and continuing to let blood drop to the floor, just ready to get the job done. When she was done picking it all up she took it back to the kitchen and put it in the trash. She went over and got the first aid kit from one of the cabinets. She sat down at the table and looked at her hand. She saw a tiny shard embedded in her skin. She sighed and just decided she'd go see a doctor to get it removed tomorrow after work instead of trying to do it on her own. She simply bandaged it up and then she went over to the microwave only to find the meal she had put in there earlier gone.

_My father no doubt._ Yuna thought as she went over to the cabinets and pulled out a pack of crackers. She grabbed the glass of water and slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She quietly closed the door behind her as she sat her food down on the dresser. She opened it up and pulled her pajamas and quickly changed and then headed for the bed after grabbing her food. She climbed in the covers and ate. She threw the trash away in the small trashcan that was beside her bed filled with the same thing; cracker paper and more cracker paper. She drank the water and then sat the glass down on the floor.

She lay awake for half an hour before she finally drifted off to sleep. Knowing tomorrow would be no better and her hand stinging with pain from the tiny shard embedded in her hand.

Yuna awoke the next morning to her father banging on her door. She groaned softly as she sat up.

"Get up! I'm hungry!" Her father yelled as he continued knocking on the door..

"Yes sir," Yuna called as she hurriedly climbed off her bed. She grabbed the glass from last night and went over to her door.

Yuna ran down the stair and then straight into the kitchen. She sat the glass down on the counter and then turned to face her father, who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"What would you like?" She asked breathing heavily.

"The usual, now hurry up," He said turning the page of the morning paper.

Yuna nodded though she knew her father was no longer paying her any attention. She than began digging through cabinets and the fridge to find everything she would need for her father's daily huge breakfast. After she had eggs, bacon, biscuits, and a few other things she began cooking.

"Hurry up, you know I'm working today," her father said as Yuna sat down a cup of coffee on the table in front of him.

"Yes sir," Yuna said hurrying back over to the stove.

Yuna was trying to do three things at once, cook eggs, fix her father's plate, and try not to use her right hand. Yuna grabbed the bread pan from the oven, quickly pulling it out, so her father wouldn't worry about the biscuits not being to his standards. The pan clattered to the floor as she dropped it, crying out as the pan hit the floor, her hand red from where she had held it. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran water over the burn.

"Oh just forget it, I'll stop and get something," Her father said standing and walking out of the room and into the living room. "Have dinner ready by the time I get home."

"But…," Yuna began, following her father, "But I have to work tomorrow, and then I need to go to the store, and then…"

"Five or else, got it?" He said grabbing his keys to his truck and left the house slamming the door in Yuna's face.

Yuna sighed heavily; she then slowly walked to the kitchen. She looked around at the mess in the kitchen that had just been made moments before. She looked up at the clock on the wall, fifteen till seven and she had to be at work at eight. Yuna got on her knees and began to clean up the mess in the floor.

After she had the kitchen back to the way it was before she had come down, she jumped up on the counter. She opened one of the cabinets and reached in the back behind the plates and bowls, pulling out a box of Poptarts. She jumped down and quickly put the Poptarts in the toaster. She then ran upstairs to get ready: taking a quick shower and then ran downstairs when she was finished.

She grabbed a paper towel and placed the poptarts on it and then went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She searched the couch cushions for the remote, finally finding it. She then turned the television on, finding the news channel, one of the few she watched when she could actually watch TV. She liked knowing what was going on.

"And last night, Zanarkand Abes once again school the Duggles with an amazing score of seven to one! All goals were scored by the team's star player, Tidus Nagasaki, which were all aided by his teammate Gipple Shirotori. Zanarkand will soon head for the championship game of the Jecht Memorial Cup, make sure you don't miss it next week! I'm sure everyone will be there to see the star of the…" Yuna turned of the TV.

Last night, her friend Paine invited her to go with her to the game. But of course her father had not let her. After all who would go shop for his dinner, her who else?

She put her shoes on at the door, grabbing her coat from the coat rack she had bought last week. She had bought it with her money even though it was her father who had wanted it.. She left the house, locking the front door behind her.

As the rain made contact with her body, she wished she had an umbrella. She walked down the street on the cracked sidewalk with her eyes downcast. She didn't have this job because she wanted it for extra spending money like other girls her age. She needed this job, to buy things she needed. Her father had stopped giving her money when she turned nine. This meant she had to take up jobs in their neighborhood, painting her neighbor's garage, raking leaves for Mr. Connor, the old man living across from them, and other things that involved lots of yard work for Miss Sakai, the young kindergarten teacher.

Miss Sakai had been eighteen when Yuna had started looking for jobs. She had taken a liking to the ten year-old, often paying her more than the job was worth. When Miss Sakai was twenty-four she became a teacher at Yuna's old elementary school.

Yuna still went over across the street to help her out when ever she could, though they had both become a whole lot busier now that they had grown older. Miss Sakai with her teaching, Yuna with way more responsibilities than any teenager in high school should have.

All the money she earned went to; clothes, school, medical bills, and sometimes food. She did all the work around the house and often her father made her pay half of the bills. And she hardly ever had any money left over for pleasure. And if she was lucky to, her father took it from her.

She finally reached the café she worked at, Dra Tud, an Al Bhed café her uncle owned. The one she worked at was one of dozens across Spira. She walked past Rikku as she waited for customers to enter the small café. She then walked past Paine, who threw her a small towel; Yuna silently thanked her with a nod as she headed into the back where the employees were allowed to leave their uniforms.

Yuna grabbed hers and went into the restroom to change. She came out with a green shirt with a pair of blue jean shorts that were too short for her likings but she had to wear anyway. Rikku never really complained though….

As she went back and out to where she was standing beside Paine, waiting for directions.

"Okay since Tanner isn't here, you're on tables; seven, four, nine, and thirteen," her boss, Mr. Johnson said as he walked up behind the two.

"Yes sir," Yuna said with a slight bow.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said walking off.

"Yuna," Paine said causing Yuna to jump slightly. Paine always seemed to have a harsh tone, though when she was actually angry you could really tell the difference. "Look who's at table thirteen," She said with a nod in table thirteen's direction.

Yuna turned to the northeastern corner of the café, gasping softly as she saw Tidus Nagasaki and Gipple Shirotori sitting at the table, talking and laughing. Yuna turned and gave Paine a confused look that Paine just shrugged off as a customer asked for a cup of coffee to go.

Yuna sighed, deciding she'd attend to the family at table four first. Rikku had waited on other players of the Zanarkand Abes, she told Yuna and Paine what jerks they were. Basically they had treated Rikku…. let's say they tried to get her to strip on top of the tables for a hundred dollar bill. Rikku of course slapped them both across the face, leaving a nice red mark across both their faces. This nearly cost her job until she explained what they had said to her boss. She wasn't fired but her pay was docked for two months. She just hoped the same wouldn't happen to her. Or worse...


	2. hamster huggers?

**Sorry it took so long to get this up but here it is so be kind and leave a review.**

Chapter Two: Hamster Hugger?

Yuna slowly walked over to the family of four. The father looked highly irritated as the little girl, who looked no older than three, cried. The mother held a small toddler on her lap as she tried to silence the crying girl and entertain the boy on her lap. Yuna was disgusted as the father just shook his head at the mother for not being able to control them, his kids, that he should be keeping the hold on them as well.

She stood in front of the table with a smile, though it was forced having to look at this man. He seemed to remind her of someone….hmm wonder who it could be. The man looked up at her annoyed.

"Are you going to take our order or just stand there with that stupid smile on your face?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

_Okay this guy is an ass, I think he's going to tie for the biggest ass hole alongside my dad._

"Right, sorry," she said with another forced smile, recovering from the shocked look she had on he irk.r face seconds prior. "Would you like something to drink to start off?"

"No we just want the food so we can choke and then sue you're Al Bhed ass," he said with a sm

"Yes please," the woman answered politely as she tried tog from the shocked look she had on her face seconds prior. "Would you like something to drink to start off?"

"No we just want the food so we can choke and then sue you're Al Bhed ass," he said with a smirk.

"Yes please," the woman answered politely as she tried to silence the little boy on her lap.

"Okay, what would _you _like ma'am?" She asked.

"Three ice teas and…" She paused looking at her 'wonderful' (coughsnotcoughs) husband.

"Budweiser, make it snappy," he said lazily.

"Okay," Yuna said trying not to snap, "Do you know what you want yet?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, how about a waitress that isn't a dumb ass?" The man scoffed.

"One child's chicken tenders, I'd like a steak, medium rare, side of…fries," the woman said softly.

"Okay," Yuna said with a smile as she wrote everything down, "It'll be out shortly and I'll bring your drinks in a few minutes."

Yuna turned and let out a sigh, glad to be away from that man. She was sure that the blitz players would cause her trouble as well, but hopefully they wouldn't be so mean about it. She walked over to the laughing teens and stood there for a few seconds before clearing her throat, getting their attention.

Tidus looked her over and smirked while Gipple simply leaned back in his seat with a smirk. She gave them an uneasy smile, and took out the notepad that was in her apron.

"What would you like to drink?"

Tidus held up a finger and whispered something in Gipple's ear. Gipple chuckled softly and then nodded. Tidus stuck a hand into the pocket of his jeans pulling out a wallet. He opened the wallet and looked up at her with a smirk, he brought out a hundred dollar bill laying it on the table.

"Can you get us two beers?" Tidus asked with a smile that showed his white teeth.

Yuna's mouth opened slightly, but words, like um….NO, wouldn't come.

"Come on," He whispered, "Just sneak 'em to us and I'll give you this."

Yuna was silent as she stared at the bill laying on the table. If she said yes, and brought them out and got caught selling beer to minors, it would cost her her job, but if she wasn't caught…

_No, it's too risky. _Yuna shook her head. "I can't. I could lose my job," she said looking down at the ground. "And besides you guys shouldn't be drinking, you're not old enough."

"Please, come on, you know you want it," he said holding up the bill.

Yuna shook her head again. Tidus sighed and pulled a fifty out of his wallet.

"$150, no higher," he said with a smirk.

Yuna stared at it for a few seconds before shaking her head again. "I can't…"

"Aww man, come on," Gipple whined from his seat next to Tidus. "I'll add fifty."

Yuna stood staring at the floor. They were offering her 200 dollars, she wouldn't need any more money for her dad this month if she got it.

"What do you want?" She asked softly.

Tidus and Gipple chuckled and then looked at each other.

"Two Budlights," Gipple said with a smirk.

Yuna stood for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I can't…I can't lose my job," Yuna said, _If I am caught, and I'm fired…he'd be so mad when he didn't get his money…I can't take that chance._ "What else would you two like to drink, _besides_ beer?"

Tidus and Gipple sighed. "Damn," Gipple cursed under his breath.

"Tea?" Tidus asked looking at Gipple who nodded with a pout.

"I'm sorry," she said softly before turning and going to fufil the orders she had been given.

Tidus and Gipple sat at the table watching the waitress as she gave the annoying family their drinks. Tidus was trying hard not to get up and knock some sense into that man, while Gipple was suffering from a headache from all the crying the little girl was doing as her dad told her to shut up.

Tidus couldn't help but smile as the waitress gave the little girl a piece of paper and then reached in her apron finding a pack of crayons. The little girl smiled up at her and began coloring, her father rolling his eyes at his daughter. Tidus could have sworn he saw a pained expression cross the waitress's face but simply shrugged it off. What did he care anyway?

"When she gets back," Tidus said softly as the man snatched the beer away from here, "I'm going to give her the hardest order she's ever taken."

Gipple let out a laugh as Tidus smirked. This was going to be fun.

Yuna unwrapped the bandage around her hand and looked at the piece of glass wedged in her skin. She attempted to take it out slowly but winced as she touched it, making it go deeper into her skin.

"Oh my Yevon Yunie what happened?" She heard Rikku say behind her.

Yuna turned to see her cousin set down the tray of food she was carrying and walk over to her.

"It's nothing, I'm going to get it checked out after work anyway," Yuna said softly as Rikku took her hand.

"You should get that out as soon as possible Yunie," Rikku said softly as she shook her head. Her blonde beaded hair falling around her face. "And if it was Uncle…"

"It wasn't, I just had an accident, this morning."

"Okay, if you say so, but hurry up and take those guys their drinks, they're starting to get annoying!"

Yuna laughed softly and gave her cousin a smile as she began wrapping up her hand carefully again. "What did they do to you Rikku?"

"Oh nothing much, except that guy with the eye patch keeps winking and whistling at me!" She cried.

"I'm sorry Rikku," Yuna said trying not to laugh, "I'll give them their drinks now."

Rikku groaned throwing her hands in the air, muttering something in Al Bhed.

Yuna brought out the drinks with one hand trying not to drop them like she almost did with the family's. She looked up to see Tidus and Gipple snickering as she almost tripped over the father's shoe as he stuck it out. She ignored his laughter and continued over to the guys' table.

"Took you long enough," Gipple said as she sat the drinks down in front of them.

Tidus was busy playing with a napkin that he balled up, making it slid across the table. He looked up at her when she sat his drink down.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yeah, but make sure you get this," He said with a smirk. "I want a burger (yes he wants a burger this early in the morning, he's weird like that) with cheese and lettuce and anchovies with no pickles but it has to have lots of onions, and some Russian applesauce with horse radish along with some green and red peppers. And I want two, count them please, two pickles!" He said in one breath.

Gipple was trying hard not to laugh, as Yuna stood dumbstruck.

"Um, could you repeat that?" She asked softly.

"What you didn't get it the first time?" He asked annoyed. "What kind of waitress are you?"

"You're right, sorry," she said softly trying to remember everything he had said. She turned to Gipple. "And for you?"

"Just…." He said taking a deep breath, "give me the same thing he's having."

Yuna just nodded and wrote 'same' down…..she just hoped 'same' was right.

"I can't believe him," Yuna said softly to herself as she headed back into the kitchen. She tore the ticket from the pad and gave it to Rin.

"Well, well, somebody has weird taste," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she grabbed the family's tray with her good hand.

She went to take them her food, hoping that the order she just put in was correct.

Tidus and Gipple were laughing so hard that neither of them could breathe. Gipple had almost fallen out of his chair twice already, and Tidus was trying not to choke on his drink.

"Did you see her face when you started with the horse radish?" Gipple managed through his laughs.

"Yeah, and she didn't even press for me to repeat it," he said laughing as well.

"For a while there I thought it was going to be a simple order," Gipple said playing with the straw in his drinks.

"Oh shut up hamster hugger." Tidus said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I was in the fifth grade, it was perfectly fine for me to hug it, and besides that girl made me!" Gipple whispered loudly.

"Yeah sure whatever," Tidus said rolling his eyes. "Hamster Hugger."

"Hamster Hugger?" Yuna said softly as she walked over to the table trying to hold they're tray of food with one hand.

"Need some help?" Gipple asked obviously not hearing what she said as he took the tray from her and sat it on the table.

"Why are you using only one," Tidus started to ask but let out an 'oh' when he saw bandages around her hand.

"Well, here's you're food," she said motioning with one hand.

Tidus picked up the burger and took a bite. He immediately shook his head and took the top bun off of the meat.

"Didn't you listen to me baby? I said no pickles," he said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized with a bow.

"Yeah, well………you want to know how you can make it up to me?"

Yuna was hesitant, did she? She nodded and he motioned for her to come closer. As she got closer he pulled her down to where he could whisper what he wanted in her ear.


	3. Evicted

**See told u it would be up faster - me smartz. anywho this chap isn't that good cause i haven't slept in four days. and i was jacked on coffee when i was writing it. So...leave a review and tell me how bad it is.**

Chapter Three: Evicted

Yuna shook her head before he even finished his sentence. She took a few steps back from the table and looked Tidus in the eye as he just smirked.

"C'mon, please?"

"No!" Yuna cried, a disgusted look replaced the nervous one that was there prior.

"You know you want to, I mean isn't that part of you're other job or something?" Tidus said trying not to laugh.

Yuna could handle it no more. She gave him a small smile before taking his drink and holding it up in front of his face. Tidus cocked his head to the side, but the smirk on his face soon faded.

"Whoa, hold on a sec…" He couldn't finish his sentence before he felt tea and ice drench his shaggy hair, the tea running down his neck and back.

He jumped up as Gipple fell of his chair, laughing his ass off. Tidus turned angrily towards the brunette who stood in front of him trying not to let a smile grace her lips as she glared at him. The two stood glaring at each other before Tidus's eyes moved to something or someone behind Yuna. He smirked again as he let out a chuckle.

"Guess you get mad easily huh?" He asked sitting down in his chair again.

Gipple recovered from his fit and sat up in his chair as his face turned serious at who stood behind Yuna.

Yuna wondered why Tidus was smirking and Gipple had gone from cucu bananas to Mr. Serious in two seconds. She slowly turned around to be met with her manager's shirt. She slowly looked up at him.

"Yuna?" He said her name slowly.

"Um…," Yuna was at a loss for words, did he see what she had did?

"May I ask you what gave you a reason to pour a customer's drink over their head?" He questioned sternly.

Yuna looked over to Gipple and Tidus who exchanged worried glances. They would be the ones screwed if she told her manager what really happened. Yuna was about to open her mouth to tell him what happened when she stopped…she looked over at the two blondes who were biting their lips from nervousness.

"I…I don't have one," she said softly as she glanced at the floor before looking up at them once again.

The manager sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. "Well…in that case, Yuna, I'm afraid…" Yuna's eyes widened in realization at what was coming next.

"No! I can't be fired!" She cried.

"I'm sorry but…"

"I. _Need_. This. Job." Yuna said sternly.

"Yuna," the man said shaking his head. "You're…"

"No! Please, I'm begging you please don't fire me," Yuna said softly, "I have to have this job."

"Yuna you're fired!" The manager yelled finally having enough. "Now get you're stuff and leave! I want you out now."

Yuna stood in shock before felling someone take her arm. She looked to her left to see the swirled green sympathetic eyes of her cousin. Yuna could feel hot tears gathering in her eyes. She shrugged Rikku away from her and walked past the crowd that had gathered around the group.

Tidus watched silently as she walked past him and Gipple. He could see tears streaming down her face but only smirked. _I was joking; she didn't have to pour a damn drink over my head_.

Gipple was more or less shocked at what had just happened. He grabbed Tidus's arm as he began to stand. He pulled him back down to sit.

"Okay, it started out funny but…did you really have to go and do that? I mean what the hell did you say to her?"

"I asked her if it would be okay if I…how would you say…?" Tidus started only for Gipple to groan in annoyance.

"If I were her I would have dumped a drink on you too if you were calling me a whore," Gipple said shaking his head. "You just got the girl fired man, if you don't care about that than you're just heartless."

"Yeah well, call me heartless." Tidus said bluntly.

He felt no regret; it was just a job, as a waitress for crying out loud. She'd get over it eventually…hopefully. He looked up to see Yuna walking past him, head bent down in thought, either that or she was crying again. Tidus rolled his eyes and stood, following her out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was already outside the building by the time he reached the exit and as he opened the door, he saw her standing in front of a man who lingered over her. She seemed to be shaking and he couldn't tell if it was from her crying or of fear of the man in front of her. He rolled his eyes, probably the first….but he couldn't help but feel something wasn't right…

Yuna looked down at the ground as he stood over her. She knew what he wanted, she knew what today was and he wasn't going to forget.

"Well?" Her father demanded. "Where is it?"

"I don't….I don't have it," she whispered softly as she stared at the pavement below her feet.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have?" He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"I was fired…I can't pay you," she said softly.

"Come on," he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his truck.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" She turned to see Tidus running towards her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just got in trouble that's all," Yuna said softly with a small smile as she sat in the bed of the truck.

"But…" Tidus was unable to finish because her father started the truck soon leaving Tidus standing on the sidewalk next to Dra Tud. He watched as she gave him a small wave as she laid her head against the back of the truck.

Yuna sat in the back of the truck with her knees pulled up to her chest as she leaned on her arms. They were getting closer and closer to home, and she knew what was coming. When the pulled into the driveway, Yuna climbed out of the bed of the truck and waited for her father to get out and stand in front of her.

"What about last month's rent?" He asked.

"I had it…but then I had to get stuff for school and…" Yuna stopped, and braced herself.

What she was expecting finally came. Her father slapped her across her face, tears gathered in her eyes as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry! I'll get another job!" Yuna cried as her father turned away from her.

"Get all of your shit and get out of my house, bring back six hundred dollars and we'll talk about letting you back in," he said with a smirk. "And if you don't have it in month, just forget the whole thing."

He left her there, walking towards the house as she stood in shock.

"But that's not fair!" She fell to her knees, a pool of tears gathering slowly beneath her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, hey," Tidus said slowly as he tapped Rikku on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"…" Tidus was silent as Rikku stared at him with hate in her eyes.

"Well?"

"Where does…that girl live?" Tidus asked nervously.

"Why do you care? Just leave her alone! You've already gotten her fired!" Rikku cried.

"But that old guy was yelling at her and…" Tidus started.

"Wait, what did you say?" Rikku asked. Tidus repeated what he said slowly. "Oh no…she's going to be in so much trouble" Rikku pushed past Tidus and went to the bar. She grabbed a piece of paper and took the pen Paine was using. She scribbled something onto it and gave it to Tidus. "You have to go check on her!"

"Why would I?" Tidus scoffed. "She poured a drink over my head, I was just going to give her a buck for entertaining me."

"You're an ass hole, and if I wasn't working I'd go check on her myself." Rikku said angrily.

"So she got fired what's the big deal, can't she just get another job?"

"Yuna goes through a lot, her dad's a complete jerk. And I'm not sure who's worse you or him," Rikku sneered.

"Yeah, what does he do? Make her sleep on the couch?" Tidus laughed lightly.

"No he makes her pay rent to live there, almost two hundred fifty a month. He makes her buy what she needs like food and clothes. She has to pay half of the bills most of the time and occasionally she has to pay them all on her own. She does everything around the house whether it's cleaning up after her dad or his parties. She even has to pay for everything he does and his food." Rikku dragged Tidus towards the door. "She wasn't in the best situation before and today was her pay day and you had to get her fired!"

Tidus was at a loss for words. Yet she hadn't told her manager what he had said.

"Here's her address, please I'm begging you, please just go check on her." Rikku pleaded. "He walks right over here, I'd go and stand up for her but…I'm stuck here."

Tidus sighed. "Fine whatever just leave me alone then."

"Thank you so much," Rikku said as she pushed him out of Dra Tud and out into the streets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna gathered all of her clothes into a suitcase. She grabbed a duffle bag from her closet and began grabbing anything she valued and placing it in the bag. She went over to her dresser and picked up the silver necklace that was lying near the edge. She sighed as she put it on around her neck. She looked at her self in the mirror and noticed how the green emerald jewel that was on the necklace matched her eye. It was a symbol for the Al Bhed. Rikku had one, Brother, Rikku's…. well brother, her uncle Cid, and her mom had owned one before her death.

She turned to see her father walk in and walk towards the duffle bag that was on her bed. He zipped it up and began walking out the door.

"Wait!" She grabbed on to the strap, "I'm not finished packing."

He grunted and threw the bag at her. She fell backwards the bag landing on top of her.

"Hurry up, if you hadn't have gone and spent _my_ money you wouldn't be in this mess now would you?" He asked as he left the room.

Yuna sighed and moved the bag off of her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tidus looked up at the large house in front of him as he stepped out of his car. As soon as he shut the door to his car and turned back towards the house, Yuna was pushed out the door and onto the ground. A black suitcase and a black and pink duffle bag was flung on the ground right next to her.

"Now go!" The man from earlier yelled as Yuna picked up her stuff and started off the lawn.

"I'm going!" She cried as she wiped at her eyes. She was tripping over her own feet before making it to the sidewalk. She fell to the ground as the bags sat next to her.

Tidus walked over to her slowly as she looked at the ground not even noticing he was there.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. "You okay?'

She turned away from him. "Why would you care?" She asked softly.

Tidus didn't have an answer to that. He didn't care did he?

"I don't but that girl at the restaurant does, I only came because she asked me to," Tidus said crossing his arms. "Why would I care about you?"

"I was…hoping you could tell me," she said softly.

Tidus had been expecting a smart remark back. He felt a pang in his chest. He couldn't be feeling guilty, that wasn't him.

"So…What happened?" Tidus asked sympathetically. He kicked at the ground with one of his shoes. He couldn't believe he was being so nice to her.

"I didn't have what he wanted, so he kicked me out," Yuna said quietly. "And I don't have anywhere else to go without them figuring out what my dad does."

"Then just let somebody know then," Tidus said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't do that," She whispered, "He threatened me…" She looked up at him. "Why are you even listening to me? I thought I was just something for you're amusement? I know you don't want to be here so… just leave…"

Tidus sighed and rolled his eyes but then a confused expression took over his face. Why hadn't he left her yet? What was stopping him from leaving her on the ground crying like a baby?

"Why are you still here?" She cried looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

He sighed and knelt down next to her. "What'd he say he'd do to you?"

Yuna looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "Why?"

"Well…" Tidus said scratching the back of his head. "I was thinking…" he let out a sigh of defeat. "if you need a place to stay for a while…since it was my fault you were fired…that you could stay with me for a while…"

"Are you serious?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah… I'm serious."

Yuna gave him a small smile and then she tried to stand. Her legs gave out and she collapsed back down to the ground while Tidus looked at her in slight worry, but not enough to let her on to know that he was actually showing concern towards her.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he helped her stand, supporting her with one arm around her waist.

"I think…I twisted my ankle when I fell…" She said as she looked away from him.

Tidus sighed and led her to his car. He opened the passenger's seat and helped her get in. He slammed the door after she was completely in the car and then walked over to her bags and grabbed them. He tossed the bags in the back seat of his car and climbed into the driver's seat. He shut his door and then looked at Yuna.

"Tidus…thank you." She said with an uneasy smile.

He looked at her blue and green eyes for a few seconds before shrugging and turning on the car. Life in his house was going to be a living hell for him now…and that would all be because he had to take a guilt trip.

**see he's not a complete jerk...well actually he will be so a word of warning be prepared for major tidus-jerkness in the next few chapters...and if u want to blame someone for making tidus a jerk...blame shakko...cause i said so. now i'm going to go and try to make that four days without sleeping five.**


	4. Needles

**Okay heres chapter four, and it's kinda…..blah if u know wat I mean so yea. And Edy21...again i'm sorry...hope this helps a little.**

Chapter four:Needles

"So then he made me…" Yuna continued about how her dad had made her skip school an entire week to do everything while he was sick.

Tidus tried to concentrate on the road, tried to block out everything she was saying. But it was hard to do with his speakers broken.

"And he's all…" Yuna went on and on and on until Tidus finally reached his house, literally having tears of joy gather in his eyes.

"Hey…uh I'll get you're….shi-stuff and then come help you alright?" He said as he grabbed her bags from the back seat of the car.

Yuna nodded and opened her door for when he came back out. Tidus walked up the steps to his house and opened the door with the key.

Tidus walked into his house and then sat her stuff down in the hallway. He was about to turn and go get miss-oh-I-twisted-my-ankle when a very evil thought crossed his mind. He smirked and began walking back towards the door. He stood in the doorway and whistled causing Yuna to look up at him. He gave a wave and then shut the door with a laugh. He sighed as he walked down the hall and to the living room; he sat down on the couch flipping on the sphere with the remote. He put his feet on the _coffee _table in front of the couch, and put his hands behind his head as he watched the blitzball game with a smile on his face.

Yuna, who was still trying to get of the fact that he just shut the door on her, sat with her arms crossed. She waited a few minutes before she realized he wasn't coming back anytime soon. Yuna looked around the black car, noting the keys were still in the ignition. She smirked and pulled herself over to the driver's seat.

Yuna placed her hand on the horn, and after assuring he wasn't coming out. Pressed her hand onto the leathery surface, the horn echoing through the rich neighborhood.

Tidus winced as the annoying sound continued. He stood up and headed for the door, angrily putting his shoes back on as he hopped on foot down the hall towards the front door. He opened the door to see Yuna on the opposite side of the car.

_Oh…..shit! _Tidus quickly checked his pockets and knew this was going to turn out bad. She had his keys, and she looked pissed.

Yuna smirked as he looked up at her with a pleading look. She let her hand off the horn, and leaned back against the seat, her back upright as she ran a hand through her hair. Tidus began to slowly walk towards the car, this resulted in Yuna starting it. Tidus stopped mid-step, he took another step, and Yuna put it in reverse. Yuna began to pull out of the long driveway as Tidus began running towards her. She turned the car around in his grass. _Uh, hope he doesn't mind. _She thought with a smirk as she saw the tracks left in the grass as she drove forwards a little towards the main road.

Tidus stopped a little ways behind her. He took a step and she pulled up a little, he stopped and then did it again, except this time he broke out into a run, thinking he could jump onto the car while it was moving. Yuna not knowing he was running towards the car, slammed on the brakes. She jumped as she heard a thud.

Yuna slowly turned around in the seat to see Tidus up against the back window. She winced as she pulled up a little, causing him to roll of and onto the pavement. Yuna gasped softly and then locked all the doors, he was going to be very pissed….

Tidus groaned as he opened his eyes. He slowly stood and looked at the black car in front of him. He limped around to the driver's side and looked through the window to see Yuna smiling back at him innocently.

"Open the door," he said banging on the car window.

Yuna shook her head, and gave him a smile as she mouthed the word 'sorry.' Tidus sighed and then looked around. He smirked as he noticed the sunroof was open. He waved to Yuna and acted like he was going back towards the house. He smirked as she slumped down in the seat. Tidus took a running jump, and landed on the trunk of the car, he heard her scream as he stuck his hand down into the car.

Yuna screamed again and hit the close button for the sunroof, resulting in Tidus yelling at her to stop.

Yuna stopped as it nearly shut on his chest, as he was halfway inside the car.

"Yuna," Tidus said trying not to yell at her, "If you let me in…I won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were back there!" She cried

"Just open the sunroof and unlock the door okay?" He said as his face became red from all the blood rushing to his brain. (**What? Are you surprised he has one?**)

"You promise?" She asked staring him in the eye.

"Yeah whatever just open the damn sunroof!" Tidus said rolling his eyes

Yuna opened it and then Tidus climbed off the car. He went around to the driver's side and stood at the door.

"Now unlock the door," Tidus said crossing his arms.

Yuna slowly moved her hand to the lock and unlocked it. Tidus opened the door and stood in front of her. Yuna looked away from him as he knelt down in front of her. He gave her a smile, and it made her feel uneasy.

"I'm not going to hurt you Yuna," Tidus said with a sigh. "But I will say this you little bitch, I swear I'm going to…" He stopped as Yuna looked down at her hands. He was silently staring at the ground. "Look…Yuna I'm sorry…I just…."

"I shouldn't have did that…" she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"But I shouldn't have left you outside I guess…" Tidus said with a smile. "I kinda deserved it…"

"Exactly! You left me out there!" Yuna cried, glad to know she wasn't the only one at fault. "You jerk!"

Tidus shrugged and the yawned. "Just get over there so I can get out of the freakin driveway."

Yuna climbed over to the passenger's seat and Tidus in the driver's seat.

He looked at her with a frown and she just smiled. "I said I was sorry!" She cried as he began laughing.

"Okay, okay whatever. Just be quiet till we get back, I have a headache the size of Zanarkand," Tidus said as he began heading back up the driveway.

"I'm sorry…" She said again.

Tidus just said 'whatever' as he parked the car in his garage.

He got out and went around to help Yuna, letting her lean on him as she hopped on one foot. Tidus opened the door and then shut it behind them. Tidus took her into the living room and pushed her off of him and onto the couch.

"Alright let's lay down some rules here," Tidus said slightly irritated by the past hour's events but trying not to show it.

Yuna looked up at him with a confused look. "Rules?"

"Yeah, rules," Tidus said simply. "For example, rule number one, you can't pick up the phone for any reason incase a chick calls. Rule number two; no drinking straight from the milk container, in fact I wouldn't recommend drinking out of it anyway considering I do drink straight from it, " Yuna gave him a slightly disgusted look as he said this, " Rule number…three was it? Yeah rule number three, no answering the door, in case there's a hot chick at the door for me! Uh….Number four, uh…..be a good pet and don't wet the carpet or something." Tidus said as he grabbed the remote from her hands as she had tried to ignore him halfway through it. "And if you want something to eat, you have to cook it you're self and every once and a while mine too, got it?"

Yuna nodded and then held out her hand. "Can I please watch the sphere?" She gave him the best pleading look she do at the moment.

Tidus sighed and then handed her the remote. He sat down next to her as she began flipping through the channels with a smile on her face.

"What are you making us watch?" He asked in annoyance as she stopped on _Lifetime. _"Oh my Yevon!"

"Shhh! This is the best part," Yuna said trying not to laugh. She actually never watched anything on _Lifetime_ before but she was simply trying to annoy him.

Tidus gave her a glare as she looked towards the sphere. He sighed and watched the overly dramatic soap opera, and in a matter of minutes was asleep from boredom. Yuna looked over at him with a smile and then turned the channel to blitz, turning up the volume slightly. Yuna watched the game alone until one of the teams scored resulting in the announcer screaming 'goal'!

Tidus sat up from his position on the couch. "Who scored? Which goal? Who's team?"

Yuna softly giggled as Tidus's eyes immediately went to the sphere screen.

"Will you stop giggling I'm trying to freakin' watch this," Tidus said putting a hand over her mouth pushing her backwards.

She moved his hand away from her mouth and then pushed it away. "You just woke up!"

"So I'm watching it now," He took the remote from her and then leaned back resting his feet on the coffee table.

Yuna crossed her arms, and leaned back as well. "You're boring…"

"How am I boring? You have the sphere right in front of you. Just shut up and watch it," Tidus said as he continued to stare at the sphere.

Yuna remained silent for almost ten minutes watching the game before she fell asleep this time from boredom. As she fell on him, Tidus sighed and then pushed her off.

"Will you wake up?" He asked as she fell on him again.

Yuna then laid her head on the armrest of the couch, ignoring whatever he was saying to her.

When he finally got bored of watching the pitiful excuse for a game considering only one team was scoring, he decided he'd find another way to entertain himself. He looked around the room finding nothing in particular to amuse him. He then looked at the sleeping form beside him….now what fun could he have with her?

Tidus stood and walked around to where he was in front of her. He knelt down and took the bandaged hand in his own. _Now what happened here…_

Tidus began unwrapping it as he kept his eyes on Yuna, praying she wouldn't wake up. He finally saw the glass that was embedded in her hand.

"Hey…..Yuna," Tidus said shaking her with his other hand.

"Hmm?" Yuna mumbled as she sat up. She noticed he was holding her hand and blushed but then jerked her hand away from him realizing it was the one with glass in it.

"What happened there?" He asked as he stood.

"Nothing, just an accident from this morning," Yuna said biting her lip, "I was supposed to go get it removed after work but…"

"Right, right…." Tidus said scratching the back of his head. "I guess I could take you…"

Yuna looked up at him with a forced smile. _He's just trying to lose the guilt that he's the one who got me fired. _"Okay, thank you."

"Whatever let's just go so I can get back," Tidus said walking towards the hallway.

"Wait!"

"What now?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"I can't walk…" Yuna said slowly so Mr. Blondeness would comprehend what she was saying. (no offense to the blonde people that rock and make life interesting.)

"Smart little…." Tidus began muttering curses under his breathe as he walked over and helped her up from the couch. She was trying to make it more difficult by just making her body limp. He shot her a glare. "You just want to torture me, don't you?"

"Huh?" She asked innocently.

Tidus simply groaned in response and continued towards the door.

Needles. If there was one thing she was scared of other than her dad was needles…that and cats. She couldn't stand cats…

They were in the minor surgery room, and the glass had been removed from her hand already. Now they just had to give her a little shot to make sure it wouldn't get infected. The only problem being was that Yuna was terrified of them. Hated them. Despised them. Need I go on?

"Are you sure it won't hurt?" Yuna asked Tidus as he sat next to her, trying not to blow up at her.

"Yes I'm sure, it's just a little needle, I don't see what the big deal is!" He cried in annoyance.

"I hate needles," Yuna said softly.

"Yeah I think we've established that, now shut up!" Tidus yelled causing her to jump.

"Sorry…"

Tidus sighed as the now becoming familiar feeling of guilt washed over. He reluctantly held out a hand to her.

"Don't break my wrist, okay?"

Yuna nodded an took his hand in her own as they waited for the nurse to come back. Five minutes passed before the blonde nurse came back in with a bag of sealed needles, and everything else she would need. But really the only thing that stood out to Yuna was the bag of needles. A bag of many, sharp needles…

Yuna's grip on his hand greatened as the nurse took one from the bag. Yuna never taking her eyes of off the needle in her hand and that was then place on a table so she could clean the wound. Yuna began shaking terribly as the needle was being brought closer and closer to her hand that Tidus was having to hold down along with holding her other.

"You're going to have to quit shaking," the nurse said as she moved the needle away from her.

"I can't…"

"Well try dammit, we can't be here all day, I've got a party to go to later," Tidus said as he tried to get his hand back….but she just wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry!" she cried as she held his hand tighter, but…it wasn't like she had that strong of a grip either.

"Can you hold her?" The nurse asked.

Tidus sighed and wrapped his free arm around her, hoping it would work long enough to keep her still so she could just get the damn thing over with.

Tidus couldn't say he was surprised when she ended up kicking the nurse as soon as the needle made contact with her palm. The nurse left, saying she was going to need some help.

"Yuna, chill out," Tidus said sighing.

Yuna shook her head and wriggled out of his grip. "I hate needles!"

"And I know you freakin' hate them, we've been over this at least siz times!"

"You're not helping!"

"I'm holding you're hand, bitch, what else do you want me to do?"

"…Actually care," she whispered harshly. "I want Rikku to be here instead of you."

"Well do you see that little blonde espresso?"

"No," Tears began to gather in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Don't you even dare think of crying!" He threatened emotionlessly.

And by now she had completely broken down. _Alert to all, the dam had been broken, be on the lookout for plenty of waterworks._ Tidus sighed and began slamming the back of his head into the wall over and over again.

"Dammit, stop crying!" He yelled after believing he had lost enough brain cells for the day.

Yuna's crying slowed, as the nurse returned with an assistant. The other nurse smirked at the two.

"We could hear you're little lovers quarrel all the way down the hall."

"Might have been better if anyone could actually love this little bitch huh?"

Yuna looked down as the assistant along with Tidus held her still. She let go of Tidus hand and grabbed the white paper below her instead. Tidus sighed and took her hand from the paper in his own.

"It won't hurt," he whispered softly. "And when we get back to my place, you can hit me twice as hard as the pain you feel, okay?" He just wanted to get this over with already, and the easiest way to do that was to be, dare he say, nice to her.

He felt Yuna tense up as the needle was again brought closer to her hand. Just as it was about to make contact with her palm she screamed and turned away, jerking her hand. Tidus sighed.

"Come on Yuna." He whined, "It's not going to hurt that badly!"

Yuna took a deep breath and held out her hand again.

"It's not that bad, just close you're eyes, and it'll be over," Tidus said softly.

Yuna did as she was told and closed her eyes. She jumped slightly when she felt the small needle pierce her skin, but remained still. She whined to herself softly, causing Tidus to laugh.

"Almost done."

Yuna felt a wave of relief wash over her as the needle was removed. She opened her eyes and looked at Tidus.

"Thanks," she said softly as the nurse began wrapping up her hand.

"Whatever," he said letting go of her hand.

Yuna simply nodded as the nurse finished. Tidus stood thanking the nurse and leaving the room, Yuna yelling after him….she still couldn't walk.

Tidus walked around to the driver's side and got in, quickly starting the car.

Yuna remained silent until they began driving up the driveway. She turned to face him.

"Why do you hate me?" she softly asked.

Tidus turned to her with a confused smirk. "When did I say I hated you?"

"You didn't, but I just thought you must hate me," she said looking towards his house.

"Well…I don't hate you….but, I guess….it just comes natural," Tidus said shrugging.

"Okay," Yuna smiled, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to stay with him after all…

**Okay i'm going to try and have the next chapter up by Monday or Tuesday possibly so don't hold you're breath but i'm going to try. leave a reveiw if u like...**


	5. ice cream filler chapter

**I really can't say how sorry I am…. I said I'd have one up by Monday or Tuesday, but as you can see…this isn't what I expected, kind of took a hard blow in a way and couldn't write anything. Except for this, cause ice cream helps…. sometimes so I'm sorry again and beware to see the shortest chapter I've written for this and hopefully the last but I wanted to get something out and this just happened to be all I could get…so again sorry and Edy21 I know this isn't what you were probably expecting but ….yea sorry…had complications in a way so again everyone I apologize.**

Chapter four….and a half?

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Tidus screamed.

"I mean I didn't know!" Yuna yelled back at him. "I haven't been here three hours and you expect me to know that I couldn't eat that?"

"You can't just go digging through my freezer!" Tidus groaned slapping his forehead.

Tidus had gotten Yuna crutches on the way back home. He told her he was getting tired of helping her so she couldn't really complain considering she could walk without having him around all the time. And while Tidus had gone upstairs to take a shower when they arrived home. This gave Yuna a chance to snoop through his food to find something to eat. She had ended up finding a tub of rocky road ice cream hidden in the back of the freezer. She took it into the living room, and sat on the couch with a spoon in hand. Tidus came down a little later and thus the conversation began.

"Give me the ice cream!" He held out his hand.

Yuna put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and shook her head.

"No! Mine!" She childishly stuck out her tongue at him. "You said I would have to cook my own stuff and this is basically doing what you told me!"

"Is not! Now give me the damn container," Tidus sat next to her on the couch and began trying to get the container from her hands.

"No!" She cried as he began tickling her sides with one arm.

He continued to do this until she was close to tears from laughing and jerked the container of ice cream away from her. He then took the spoon away from her and wiped it on his shirt, taking a bite of the ice cream with a smirk. Yuna pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I'm pretty sure my mouth is cleaner than you're shirt," She whined. "Can I please have some more? Please?"

"Nope," Tidus said as he took another bite. "Mine," he said with the spoon in his mouth.

Yuna whined softly and pouted as Tidus took the remote from her as well.

The two sat in that same position for almost five minutes with no talking before Yuna whined again.

"Can I please, please have some more?" She asked.

"No, it's mine," he said as he continued to eat the ice cream.

"Please?" She asked again.

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, please?"

"Nope."

"Can I please not have it?"

"Nope."

"Thank you!" Yuna took the ice cream from him along with the spoon from his mouth.

"What the hell?" Tidus glared as she took a bite of the ice cream.

"You said I could have it," she said with a smile.

"When? No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did," Yuna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I asked, 'Can I please not have it?'"

Tidus was silent and then groaned. "No…"

"Thank you Tidus!" Yuna said giving him a hug.

"My dog this is going to be hell," Tidus said into his hands.

"Aww, you're being no fun, you know!" Yuna cried as she held out the container to him

"Keep it," He mumbled into his hands.

"Now you're making me feel bad!" She whined.

"Good, now give me that," He jerked the container away and pulled the spoon she had halfway to her mouth away and into his own.

Yuna simply crossed her arms and pouted, watching Tidus eat the rest of the ice cream…

**Feel free to shoot me now…leave a review to tell me how much you hate me for this…**


	6. Taco Bell

**Took me longer than I thought it would but here it is. It may be kinda crappy, cause I'm sick, and I feel like I've been hit by a truck. T.T so here's the next chapter…leave a review if you'd like.**

Chapter Five (actual chapter five unlike the crappy little……whatever you want to call it) Taco Bell…

Tidus yawned as he pushed Yuna's head off of his shoulder again. He glanced at the clock, counting down the time till he could blow her off and go to Gippal's party later…

"Why do you keep watching the clock?"

Tidus looked over at her, a shocked expression on his face. When had she woken up?

"Uh…got somewhere to be later…" Tidus said scratching the back of his head.

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" She asked softly.

"No I really have somewhere to go later," Tidus said standing.

"Okay," She said, laying back down.

"Is that all? You're not going to ask about it?"

"No, if you wanted me to know you would have told me, wouldn't you?" She glanced up at him as she pulled a blanket over her body.  
"Uh…" _What to do… _"Why don't you come with me then?" He asked not even thinking about what he had said until the words had come from his mouth. She looked at him with a suspicious look. "It's a party, ya know, at Gippal's…" He said nervously.

"And you want me to go?" She asked giving him an unsure look.

"Well…I guess…If you want to I mean…" He scratched the back of his head.

_Okay that's really starting to get annoying. _"Why do you always do that?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"The same reason you always do that. It's a habit…I guess," He was about to do it again but stopped him self and acted like he was stretching. "So do you want to come or not?" _What the hell am I doing? She'll just get in the way…but I could always…yeah that'll work perfectly…_

"I'm not so sure…" She continued to stare at him. Was he just messing around with her or did he actually want to take her? "Do you really want me to go?"

"Well, yeah otherwise I wouldn't ask you," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay…But what if" he cut her off.

"Oh that's right, go put something on other than that gay work uniform and then we'll talk alright?" He walked off leaving her staring after him.

Yuna simply changed into a black, strapless dress, that she was sure belonged to Rikku. She stared at herself in the mirror of Tidus's bedroom, that she had 'temporarily borrowed without asking' from him. She could stand without her crutches…She had been able to stand without her crutches…her ankle had been fine the whole time. But Tidus didn't need to know that.

"Open the damn door!" Tidus yelled for the seventh time, she heard him banging on the door and sighed.

"Calm down! I'm coming okay?" She turned away from the mirror and walked over to the door.

She silently unlocked it and stepped away in fear of him opening the door and knocking her out like she had did to him a half an hour prior. The door burst open and Tidus flew onto the floor. Yuna laughed as she slowly walked over to him. She kneeled down the best she could and poked his shoulder.

"Psst," she whispered. "Just so you know, I'm finished."

She heard him groan and with another laugh, she walked out of the room. She hurriedly ran down the stairs, knowing he would be pissed off when he came to his senses and got up from the floor. She was sure he was going to be pissed when he saw the crutches discarded on to his floor, but he could handle it…

"YUNA!" She heard him yell from upstairs.

She quickly ran into the kitchen and hid behind the counter, she pulled her knees to her chest and let out slow soft breaths so she wouldn't be heard. She flinched as she heard his footsteps on the stairs, running and what sounded like him jumping from the last few. She heard him in the next room over and made her breathing softer if possible.

"Yuna…" She held her breath as she heard him walk into the kitchen. The footsteps ceased, and she heard nothing. She figured he had left the kitchen and went to…

"Nice try!" She screamed as she felt his hands from above grab her shoulders. He was leaning over the counter, and hanging over her. "Oh, I can't walk, I sprained my fricken ankle, yeah my ass." He glared down at her.

"It…felt like it was sprained…" She gave him a small smile.

She waited for a response but he simply continued to look down at her. She cocked her head to the side and followed his gaze down to…her chest.

"TIDUS!" She reached up and slapped him across his face, knocking him from his daze.

"What the hell?"

"Don't 'what the hello kitty' me!" She crossed her arms. "I saw what you were doing…"

"Oh….well you never noticed the other times…"He said soft enough where she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What was that?" She jerked her head up to glare at him.

"Nothing, nothing," He slid off the counter and landed in front of her. "So…Love the dress, I wouldn't think you would own something like that," He let out a laugh as she slapped his arm.

"Its not mine! It's.."

"The espresso chick's right?" He said as he dug through the cabinets. "You know what…I need to go to the store….this place is like it was jacked of all the shit I bought three days ago…"

"That's not my fault," she said rocking back and forth innocently. "Maybe if you didn't eat so much…" She said remembering his order.

"I don't eat that much, Yevon we were just messing around with you, jeez" He crossed his arms and slid down to the floor where he sat across from her, in the same position.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," she said and turned away where she wasn't facing him.

Tidus sighed and looked around. He leaned his head back against the cabinets. He began to look Yuna over like he had before he had…gotten her fired…he really wished he could get that thought out of his head…He let this thought leave as he looked at the ceiling.

"So…that party…when is it?" She asked as looked up at the clock on the wall above the sink.

"I don't know…I didn't plan on going until like eleven, you know, when the real party starts…"He gave her a smirk as he looked from the ceiling to her mis-matched eyes and back to the ceiling.

"I'm hungry…let's go to Taco Bell…"

"…Did you just say Taco Bell?" Tidus looked at her like she was crazy.

"…Yes…" Yuna looked at the tiles on the floor.

Tidus laughed as he stood. "So…are you serious, do you really want to go to Taco Bell?" He looked down at her.

Yuna nodded and held out her hand. Tidus rolled his eyes and helped her to her feet. Tidus laughed again and headed for the living room. Yuna followed him and saw him sitting on the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table as he stared at the sphere. She went over and sat on the couch next to him.

"…You must love tacos…everyone does…" Yuna said trying not to laugh, she wanted entertainment and the only way she was going to get any is if she annoyed him to all ends.

"Do you have an obsession with tacos or something?" He cried.

"You will go with me…" She bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "To Taco Bell?"

"Will you shut up about the damn tacos!?" Tidus began slamming his head on the coffee table.

"You bastard…" She said softly as she smirked at his killing of the brain cells.

Yuna laughed as she poked him in the side, causing him to jump. "What the hell?"

"I was kidding, no need to dumb your self down any more…" She stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"You touch my ice cream and you're dead!"

Yuna turned away from the freezer and shrugged, at least she had tried.

"Alright, you can get five things, and only five things that you want!" Tidus said as they walked into the store.

"What? Only five?" She whined. "That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair…" Tidus shrugged and began walking around the store to get what he 'needed'.

Yuna whined and followed behind him. Tidus grabbed necessities; milk, eggs, bread, and then he went on a junk food hunt. He grabbed at least three different kind of chips, four boxes of cookies, a few bags of candy, seven candy bars, and two cartons of ice cream.

Yuna watched as he stuffed it all into a cart and began to go search for more. She sighed and followed, he ended up getting four kinds of soft drinks, three boxes of popcorn, and then went and got two boxes of ice cream sandwiches.

"And this will last you how long?" Yuna asked as she stared at the overflowing cart.

"About a week I think…" Tidus leaned on the handle of the cart and began to try and mentally calculate how much it would all be. "How much do you think all this is?"

"More than I could afford…" she said to herself.

"Huh?"

"I don't know…" She looked at all that he had in the cart.

"…You aren't gonna get anything?" He asked.

Yuna shook her head, and walked past him. He followed her to the register in silence. What was here problem?

She stood to the side as he pushed the cart up to the checkout.

"What are you now Silent Bob?" He asked as the girl began scanning and bagging items.

Yuna turned away from him, sticking her hands in the pockets of the jacket she had again 'temporarily borrowed without asking' from him.

"Come on, what's your problem?" He asked walking over to her.

She shrugged and moved away from him and began to help the cashier bag the food. Tidus rolled his eyes and paid the cashier when she had finally finished. He muttered thanks and then began placing all the bags in the cart.

"What are you emo or something?" He asked as the carried in four bags.

Yuna followed silently behind him giving him death glares from behind. He turned to face her and she gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes and turned back towards the door of his house.

"You know…you're a pain in the ass…"

"So are you…" she said softly as she followed him inside the house.

"Well aren't you two a cute couple…" the lights flashed on to reveal Gippal in the hall with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"Man, what the hell have I said about using that extra key when there isn't an emergency?" Tidus groaned as he tossed a bag to Gippal.

"It was an emergency! My satellite is out I had to watch the game!"

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for a party?" Tidus walked past Gippal and sat down the bags on the counter.

"Uh huh….hey Ti…Why is she here…?" Gippal pointed towards Yuna who was continuing to send death glares into the back of Tidus head.

She stopped when he turned around to look at her.

"Uh…yeah…compromise I guess you could say…" Tidus pouted at the fact that his secret of having her here had been revealed so soon.

"Since he got me fired," She smirked, "He has to let me stay with him since he didn't want to pay me."

"But…why would you stay with him?"  
Yuna tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came to mind.

"Who wouldn't want to stay with me?" He gave Gippal a cocky grin and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I mean, hello, hot blitz star?"

"Gee…maybe the girl who you got fired might not want to stay but what the hell…." Gippal shook his head.

"Whatever, make your self useful and go get the rest of the stuff from my car," Tidus then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Gippal rolled his eyes at the cocky blitzer and walked out the front door. Yuna walked into the living room and stood in front of the sphere.

"What now?" He whined.

"Aren't you even going to put all that stuff away?" She asked softly.

"Nah…that's your job, and since I'm gonna share it all with you…its only fair you put it up, I mean…I'm the one who bought it after all…" He reclined on the couch.

Yuna sighed and then began to go put the food away. Of course…she should have expected this from him. But at least he said he was going to let her have some as well.

"Hey! While you're at it! When your done be a good little baby and bring me a drink!" She heard him call.

She whined and threw a box of popcorn at the cabinets.

"He's driving you crazy already huh?" Gippal came in with the rest of the bags.

"…No…"

"It's okay, he's my best friend and I can barely stand him," he smirked as he sat the bags down and began to help her put them away.

Yuna gave him a small smile and began to put the rest of the food away. When they had finished she got Tidus a drink like he had asked and went and stood in front of him. She leaned close to him and smirked.

"How about next time…you say please?" She turned the cup upside down on his head and then gave him the cup.

Yuna screamed as he stood and began chasing her around the house, Gippal sitting on the couch laughing at the two as he tried to watch both them and the game.

.**And I'm gonna stop there, cause I'm tired….so sorry…its been two days since I've slept last and this stupid coffee only works for so long….and Edy21…ha It was longer than 1900…alright…leave a review if you want if you don't….well I guess you can just be the person who reads and doesn't let me know that you want to kill meh.**


	7. Party

**Okay people you are only getting this because im really bored XD shortness ahead you have been warned!**

Chapter Six

"You have till the count of five, before I break the damn door down!" He cried banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm not an idiot!" The door was locked and she was standing as far from the door as she possibly could.

After running around the house for nearly a half hour, Yuna had finally gotten tired and went into hiding. Tidus had been banging on the door ever since.

"One."

"I was just playing around!"

"Two!"

"Why do you take everything so seriously?"

"Three."

"Blah, blah, blah, do you ever shut up?"

"Four…."

"Jerk…I was just kidding."

Yuna screamed as the door was nearly kicked open, she cringed as she heard the wood crack.

"You're gonna break the door!"

"Then let me in…"

Yuna sighed and slowly walked over to the door. She went to unlock the door and attempted to open it…but the door wouldn't budge.

"Tidus…."

"What now? Open the damn door already!"

"I'm trying…"She began tugging at the door again, "Its stuck, it won't budge!"

"My ass it won't budge," Tidus simply kicked the door down.

Yuna let out a scream as she fell back to avoid being hit by the falling door. She heard him laugh as he entered the room and she glared up at him.

"Too bad, I missed…." He smirked as he walked over to her. "Now…. payback"

Yuna whined softly as he jerked her to her feet and dragged her out of the bathroom, of course she put up a fight, a little kicking and screaming here and there. When he had reached the stairs he pushed her so she was between him and the only way down.

"You wouldn't," she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I wouldn't put it past me…" He smirked. "Now are you going to be a good little girl and go down or am I going to have to push you?"

Yuna sighed and walked down the stairs with Tidus behind her. She smiled as she stopped halfway to the bottom and ducked under his arm running back up the stairs. He screamed her name as she ran into his room and locked the door.

"Open up you stupid midget!" He banged on the door with his fist.

"I know you didn't just call me short!"

"Well it's a fact, you can't really deny it," he smirked.

"Well…. you're a stalker!"

"What the hell?" He had no freaking idea where the hell she had come up with that…

"Yeah, you're a stalker! You've been following me around like some creepy tall stalker person!" She cried.

"…."

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"What the hell are you talking about you idiot?"

"Whatever Mr. Tall, stalker, jerk face person!"

Tidus began banging his head on the door as he heard her laugh. _She's trying to make me go crazy…I know it! _They continued yelling at each other for another half hour before Tidus gave in.

"If you come out…. we'll go to Taco Bell…"

She immediately opened the door and smiled up at him.

"Glad we're on the same page," she walked past him and headed down the stairs.

Tidus sighed heavily and followed her down, she had won…. Again.

"Are you happy now?" He asked as the two walked out into the parking lot of Taco Bell.

"Yes," She smirked as he took out his keys.

They walked over to his car, and they both got in. Tidus leaned his head against the seat and sighed.

"You are so annoying you know that?" He looked over at her.

"Are you going to go or what?" She asked looking at him with a smile after she put her seat belt on. "Or would you rather sit in a Taco Bell parking lot all night?"

He glared at her and then started the car. Tidus again began to wish he would be struck down by lightning, have a seizure, fall over dead, ANYTHING, rather than listen to her talk. Really this was all he heard her say; "Blah, blah, blah, Rikku yelling, blah, blah, someone dying, blah, blah, stop sign, blah, bla-"

"Tidus!" Yuna cried.

Tidus left his dream world, the car going out into the four way crossing. Yuna cried, clutching his arm as an 18-wheeler skidded to a stop to avoid hitting them. Tidus sharply turned to avoid hitting another car, he slammed on breaks near the side of the road.

The two were breathing heavily, Yuna still clinging to his arm. Tidus looked down at her, her body shaking.

"…Y-you okay?" He asked shakily, trying to pry his arm away from her.

"…"

"Come on we're okay…" he tried again to get his arm back but she held tight.

She slowly looked up at him. "What the hell was wrong with you!?" She cried, letting go of his arm and glaring at him.

"It was your fault! If you hadn't have been running your damn mouth, I wouldn't be so frickin distracted!"

"Don't blame this on me! You weren't even listening to me and you know it!" She shot back at him.

"If you hadn't been bugging the hell out of me, then I wouldn't have had to block you out and I could have focused on the road!"

Yuna crossed her arms and turned to the front. "Whatever…"

Tidus rolled his eyes and turned off the car. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. It was nearly ten o'clock, and he had told Gippal he would be there at ten fifteen. He opened his door and stepped out of the car.

He glanced around at the scene, there had been one crash…another car had hit the 18 wheeler. He sighed and made a quick decision to get out of there before he had his license taken away or something stupid like that. He got back in the car and started the engine.

"What are you doing?" He asked as Yuna dropped an address book she had found under the seat.

"Nothing!" Tidus reached over and grabbed the book from her.

"Yeah, sure…" He threw it in the back seat and turned back around and put the car in gear. "Do you have to be so noisy?"

Yuna shrugged and looked forward. Tidus sighed as he got back onto the road and began the drive back to Gippal's. He looked over at her as she yawned and laid her head on the window.

"You can't be tired," he scoffed.

"I can be, and I am…"

He rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

They were both silent until they reached Gippal's….mansion. Yuna's jaw dropped at the size, it was much larger than Tidus's, and…louder. Yuna winced as she stepped out of the car, the music was blaring. She turned to see Tidus had already left her, already walking around to the back of the house. She ran after him and stopped when she reached the edge of the house, the music was louder, and she had lost Tidus. People were everywhere, grouped together and not letting anyone pass, more like they wouldn't be able to pass.

Yuna jumped to try and see over the sea of people, but failed miserably. More people were flooding into the back yard as time went by, and she had already been pushed and shoved to the middle of the group of people.

It was hard to focus with all the yelling and music, and her head was pounding. As she tried to go back towards the house, she felt herself being pushed to the ground as people began rushing to get to somewhere or other. She looked up and saw a red head staring down at her, his gold eyes piercing as he glared down at her. He smirked as he held out a hand to help her up; she gladly took it and flashed a smile. He led her out of the sea of people and back towards the house.

They were at the side of the house were people were passing by them to get to the party in the back. She looked up at him. His red hair fell down into his face and partially covered his gold eyes. They were mesmerizing, and what an interesting color…gold, how could they be gold? He wore a black hoodie and dark blue jeans that had a chain hanging from the side…

"Thank you, so much," she bowed slightly.

"Whatever, I kinda knocked you down…so I guess it was only right to help you up huh?" He smirked as he looked around. "You here alone?"

"Actually…" _Well…he did leave me so…. _"I am…"

"Ah…thought as much… Wait…you don't blitz do you?"

"No, no!" Yuna smiled. "I don't think I could at all."

"It's not that hard…'cept for the holding your breath part," He smiled, not a smirk, but an actual smile. "What's your name?"

"Yuna, nice to meet you," she smiled and looked down. _Why couldn't Tidus be like this?_

He smirked and held out his hand. "I'm…"

**BAM cliffhanger! XD don't you all luv me so much for that?? Haha no but seriously bell is bout to ring, so leave me a review please!**


	8. Calm before th storm tis what i hear

**See I'm still alive...sorative! No but really here's chapter seven..at least i think its seven. Oh and i had assistance! And that person is meantioned so i have no reason to say who it is XD. So R&R, and remember flames are welcome, i need something to laugh at now and then.**

Chapter Seven

"I'm Reno."

"Reno?"

"So Yuna…why'd you come to this party alone anyway? Most of these people here came with friends," he looked around, his gold eyes shifting uneasily.

"Is something wrong?" _Something….doesn't seem right all of a sudden_

Reno shook his head and held out a hand in front of her. "Come on, let's go someplace quieter, this is starting to give me a headache," He closed his eyes until she took his hand.

She let him lead her through the sea of people and towards the patio where people were sitting at a couple of tables having drinking competitions. Yuna shook her head as they passed a drunken teen that was stumbling out words of stupidity to one of his friends. Reno led her inside the house and past the people that were having their own party in the living room. Yuna's stomach did a flip as he began leading her up the stairs….

**Tidus's party thus far**

Tidus immediately left Yuna with a smile. He ran through the crowd of people and made it over to the DJ where Gippal was waiting.

"Took you long enough, where's Yuna?"

"Ditched her," he smirked and punched the air in a victory like action. "Freedom!"

Gippal laughed and shook his head with a sigh, "That's pretty harsh man."

Tidus shrugged and turned to look over the sea of people. He inwardly laughed as he saw Yuna trying to navigate through the crowd. _What a loser… _He felt slightly guilty when some redheaded jerk pushed her over as he tried to get towards the house. For some odd reason (well to Tidus anyway) he felt the urge to punch the guy out, it was his job to abuse her, not some random guy's.

He watched with a scowl as the red head helped her to her feet. _Stupid…..person… _The red head began to lead her out of the sea of people, and Tidus pouted while crossing his arms.

"What's your problem brudda?" He felt a hand slam down on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Wakka and his reddy-orange gravity defying hair staring at him with a smirk.

"Nothin'…." He pouted as he continued to watch Yuna.

"Oh, your lil roommate huh? Gippal told me, pretty harsh man," Wakka shook his head.

"Why does everyone say that?" Tidus cried. "She deserved it!"

Tidus tuned out Wakka when the red head began leading Yuna towards the back entrance to the house. He strained his eyes to try and see who she was with.

"Wakka, who is that?" He pointed.

"Ah, the new center ya?" Wakka smiled, "He's pretty good, much better than Datto," he laughed.

"Okay, but who is he?"

"His name's Reno, he plays some dirty blitz when pissed and he's quite the ladies man, so I'd keep an eye on your lil roommate brudda," Wakka took his hand from Tidus's shoulder and walked off.

Tidus sighed and watched as Yuna and …Reno entered the house. Tidus's eyes widened and he jumped off the stand he was on. He pushed through the crowd and over to the house trying to catch up to them. They had entered the house when he had reached the middle of the crowd; he cursed silently and began to push more and more people out of the way. He reached the house; he walked in and saw across the large room, Reno leading her up the stairs.

"Found 'em," Reno grabbed his keys from the top of a television in Gippal's room.

Yuna shook her head and rolled her eyes. He had her searching under the bed and they were there the whole time.

"You're so smart aren't you?" She smiled as she walked past him.

"Of course," He smirked and followed her out of the room.

Yuna stopped and turned to face him. She laughed softly and he looked at her confused.

"I just thought you had alternative motives when you led me up here," She stared him in the eye looking for any signs of weakness.

He winced and put a hand to his heart. "Ouch, that hurts Yuna, it really hurts!" He placed a hand over his chest.

She laughed again and shook her head. She held out her hand and let him lead her back to the stairs. Yuna gasped when she saw Tidus running up the stairs.

"You guys did _it _that fast?" He cried.

"What?"

"The hell?" Reno looked taken aback and Yuna placed a hand to her forehead. "Oh….you thought I was gonna…" he trailed off and looked at Yuna.

"Wait, wait…. so you didn't right?"

"Uh no dipshit," Reno rolled his eyes and dropped Yuna's hand. He walked past Tidus and turned to her. "See ya around." He gave a small wave and then bounded down the steps.

Yuna smirked and walked over to Tidus. "So…you were actually worried huh?"

He glared at her. "Like hell I was worried about you…" He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

"I think you were," she walked around and flicked his forehead.

"Go to hell!"

"I will when you do," she began walking down the steps with him following behind her. "Can we go home now? This place was only fun with Reno; you just make it a drag. "

Tidus rolled his eyes and headed for the car. He was going to have to come up with a way to kill her, knock her into a coma…or possibly…drug her…. He smirked as his list continued, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts, that he didn't see the pole in front of him getting closer, and closer…

Yuna laughed as his head made contact with the pole. Aringing noise sounded as the pole vibrated from the impact with his skull. Tidus clutched his head and glared at her.

"You could have warned me that was there!"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"Go to hell!"

"First I'll need a shovel…."

"…. What?" He cried.

"…Well…I'd have to dig to get there right…"

Tidus began banging his head on the pole. Yuna shook her head and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the car.

"It's okay," she laughed.

"Just shut up!"

"You do know that if you weren't such a jerk, I'd be less annoying right?"

"My ass you would be…"

Yuna crossed her arms and pouted. They were nearly 'home' and she had been, of course, annoying him the whole drive.

"But I would…"

"Can you please just be quiet till we get home." He placed a hand on his forehead in frustration.

She nodded and remained silent the rest of the ride. Tidus had just turned onto his road when a loud rolling thunder was heard above and a grand bolt of lightening flashed across the sky. He looked upwards with a smirk.

Yuna however began shaking, she clenched her eyes shut and sunk down in her seat. Tidus gave her a confused glance before he laughed.

"Oh, you're afraid of thunder storms, aren't you?" He smirked.

"No…."

Another bolt of lightening flashed through the sky and the thunder boomed overhead. Yuna placed her hands over her face.

"That's what I thought…" he continued to drive, and listened to the thunder with a smile.

Tidus turned off the car after he parked it under the side awning. He stepped out of the car and walked over to the side door, he left it open and lazily walked through his house. He stopped in the hall and listened for the door to shut but it never came. He sighed and walked back outside to the car to see her still sitting in the car. He walked over and knocked on the window making her jump.

She stared up at him and slowly opened the door. She silently followed him inside, Tidus was watching her from the corner of his eye, and something about the look she was giving him wasn't right… "GAH!" Yuna jumped on his back with a smile. "What the hell are you doing?"

Yuna simply smiled as he nearly fell over trying to keep himself steady and balanced. She pointed to the kitchen and he sighed: walking into the kitchen with a defeated look.

"I'm hungry…"

"Then fix something…"

"…"

Tidus turned around from his stool next to the bar. "Get out of the ice cream!"

Yuna slammed the freezer shut and pouted. He shook his head and sighed. Why did he have to get her fired?

"Please?"

"We're not doing that again…"

"Fine…" She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a box of popcorn. "This?"

"Hell no!" He jumped up and grabbed it from her throwing in back with the other boxes of popcorn. He blocked the cabinets with his arms.

"What? Why?" She cried.

"I'm gonna make something with that popcorn!"

"…Um what?"

"Something, and its going to be something big, something …epic!"

Yuna simply backed away and grabbed an apple from a basket of fruit on the counter.

"Whatever…" She walked into the living room.

Tidus smirked and took out the popcorn and opened it, ripping open the bag and throwing it in the microwave. He pressed the 'popcorn' button and walked into the living room with a smile on his face. He snatched the remote from Yuna who hit him with a throw pillow and then sat next to her on the couch.

"What's in the microwave?"

"Popcorn…"

"But you said…"

"I'm making an epic butter bowl of popcorn," He blocked another throw pillow.

"You're a jerk," She pouted and continued to slowly eat the apple.

"And you're an annoying little bitch, but hey, what can you do?"

Tidus jumped up from the couch after being hit with the pillow again and went back to get his popcorn. He looked in his fridge to bring out the butter and grabbed a bowl from the cabinets above his sink. He opened the steaming bag of popcorn and placed a small slab of butter into the bowl and put it in the microwave for a few seconds before taking it out and pouring into the bag. He shook the bag and then poured its contents back into the bowl. He walked back into the living room with a smile.

Yuna glared as he sat down next to her munching the popcorn. He held out the bowl in front of her. She raised her hand and just as she was about to grab a few kernels he moved it away and laughed.

"Nope, mine!"

She sighed and slumped down into the couch. He simply began to watch the TV again. Yuna stood and headed into the kitchen, Tidus watching her back as she left.

"Don't touch my ice cream or popcorn!"

She slowly walked up his steps as quietly as possible. She entered his room and looked around. She walked over to his dresser and picked up a photo of Gippal and him with the rest of his team.

_Of course the jerk would have a picture of himself as well… _She looked at a giant poster of his face on the wall.

She continued to dig through his belongings. She sighed softly as she pulled out a large basket of junk from underneath his bed. His room was a complete mess…

"What are you doing?" She jumped and turned around to see Tidus glaring at her in his doorway.

Yuna didn't reply.

"Okay, you were annoying before, but now you've gone a little too far!" He walked over and pulled her up by her arm.

"I was just…"

"I don't care!" He interrupted. "You can't just dig through people's stuff like that!"

He pulled her down the stairs with an angered expression. She followed him into the hallway where her things were. He let go and glared at her.

"Get out."

"What?" She cried looking up at him. "I was just trying to find something!"

"Yeah whatever, you could have frickin' asked, I don't need you digging through my mom's stuff like that!"

"I didn't know!"

"Well now you do! So get out now!" He grabbed her bags from the ground and grabbed her arm once again.

He pulled her towards the front door, and she tried to keep her hands on the wall to stop him.

"I'm sorry!"

He simply opened the door and threw her bags onto the porch and pushed her out into the rain. Lightening flashed across the sky as she stared up at him.

"Tidus, I really didn't…"

"Hope you have a blanket in those bags." He slammed the door shut in her face.

Yuna whined as thunder rolled overhead, she sat up against the door and leaned on her bag. The next worst thing besides needles and cats…was lightening and thunder. Especially thunder and lightening this close, and this violent of a storm only made it worse. The wind was howling, and the few trees surrounding his house were being blown violently. She buried her face in her arms as she drew her knees up to her chest.

_How could he be this heartless?_

As Yuna set outside Tidus's door, the thunder grew louder overhead. A lightning bolt struck down (**and zapped her, AHAHAHH just kidding…though it's tempting…I'll get her later**) across the street. That's when she started to cry.  
------  
"Shit, commercial time," Tidus thought out loud as he muted the television, taking a break from his program.

He walked into the kitchen to refill his bowl of popcorn. He leaned against the counter waiting for his corn to pop. _Epic popcorn_. What kind of line was that? The hum of the microwave stopped and silence rent the house. Tidus was about to reach for the bowl when he heard a sound coming from outside. At fist he thought it was the wind, but there was an almost something _human_ about the noise. Tidus walked to the front door and put his ear to the mahogany. He could hear mix between crying and whimpering coming from outside. That's when his heart of ice shattered. (**So it seems he has one…strange…)** He knew that Yuna shouldn't have done what she did but what he did was cruel. Throwing her outside knowing of her astraphobia was a low thing to do. Tidus opened the door and the whimpering came to an immediate stop. Looking down he found Yuna's face between his feet looking up at him, tears staining her cheeks. "Hi," she said in a cracked, runny-nosed voice. "Just.." Tidus began in a harsh tone but decide to lower his voice to a low rumble, "just come inside; you're all soaked." "And cold," she added, hugging him on the way in. "And now I'm wet...thanks." "No problem," Yuna giggled. "Get changed and I'll make you something warm," Yuna ran upstairs to get changed as Tidus closed the door and brought her things inside. Walking into the kitchen he opened a can of chicken soup that he decided to warm up and put on the water to boil. Opening a closet he pulled out a packet of instant apple cider and poured it into a mug. Sighing he waited for the liquid to warm up as he got a bowl and spoon for the soup. He heard Yuna's footsteps coming down the stairs and stop outside the door, unsure where to seat herself. "Lets go on the sofa, my show's still on." Tidus ran upstairs to change out of his wet clothing and put on his pj's. He brought Yuna the steaming bowl and mug and set it onto the coffee table in front of the couch. Yuna had chocobo print pajamas, and a towel wrapped around her hair as she made herself comfortable on the cushions. Tidus grabbed a blanket he would sometimes use when he fell asleep downstairs and wrapped it around the shivering girl. She glanced up towards him with a grateful smile on her face. Tidus pushed the bowl of soup into her hands before seating himself beside her. Finishing her food she relaxed back into the sofa and rested her head on Tidus's shoulder. He absent mindedly reached up placed his hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a side-glance with a smirk. She cuddled closer to him and she felt him shift uneasily.

"… Can I have some ice cream?"

"Don't push it.."

It was worth a shot. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"…You really want it?"

She shot up and nodded.

"Go get it," he sighed." And get two spoons this time!"

"Yes sir!" She saluted him and ran to the kitchen.

**And i'm done :) Leave a review if you like and i would like to sank my tall jerk beta person, he added like 500 words near the end XD (LESS WORK FOR ME!!) so R&R...plz?**


	9. Bring it up? I'm going to bring it on!

**Holy, are you dreaming? No! …maybe you are…maybe I am? The point is…that this has been update! *waits for applause and gets boo's* Understandable. Okay this is kind of short, but …it is also kind of random. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

"Why can't she come over?"

"Because I said so," Tidus rolled his eyes and flipped through channels.

Yuna pouted and leaned back and stared at the screen. She crossed her legs underneath her and watched as Tidus tried to find something to watch at 5 in the morning. The two had been up for an hour, after finally getting to sleep, Yuna had woken Tidus up. The storm had worsened and the power had switched off, but came back on in the time it took her to reach his room and hit him with an extra pillow on the floor seven times.

"…We'll leave you alone! Please?" She tried again.

"No."

She sighed and went back to staring at the screen. After two minutes of channel flipping Tidus tossed the remote to the floor and stood up. Yuna looked up as he stretched and headed to the kitchen; she bounced off the couch and followed him.

Tidus dug through the cabinets while Yuna stood behind him.

"Please?"

"No!" Tidus yelled turning around. "You're in my house, my rules, and she's not coming over here! You ask me again and you're out of here, got it?"

Yuna nodded and sulked back into the living room while Tidus continued to look through the kitchen for food. Tidus slammed the cabinets shut, not finding anything to his liking even though they had just restocked the house the day prior. He leaned against the counter, resting his elbows on the slick pine surface. He sighed and walked back into the living room, Yuna sitting on the couch staring at the screen with a blank look on her face.

"…Noon," He said softly.

A smile quickly made its way to her face as she turned to face him. "Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind, I'm going back to sleep," he turned and headed upstairs.

Yuna smirked and sunk down into the couch, covering herself with a blanket. _Today is going to be a fun day…_

"Alright, just wait till he comes out ok?" Yuna said as she shut the trunk of Tidus' car with her cousin in side.

Yuna walked around to the side-back door and opened it, opening the compartment to the trunk where it folded out. She looked towards the house to see Tidus still inside, probably still fighting with Brother. She smiled as she stood on the other side of the car, waiting for him to come out.

"Yuna, I can't breathe in here!" She heard Rikku scream.

Yuna shut the door behind her and leaned against it.

Tidus soon came out with Brother behind him, saying something in Al Bhed. Tidus stood in front of Yuna, his brow arched.

"Where's she at?"

"Oh, she had to go get something in the back yard," Yuna said with a smile.

"…Right so…why are you at the back door?"

"She wants to sit up front, rock, paper, scissors ya know?" She laughed softly.

"Alright, well get in already, we're out of here as soon as she gets back," Tidus headed to the driver's seat.

Yuna opened the door and whispered something and then messed around with the seatbelt before Tidus opened his door.

"Tidus, the seatbelt's jammed…"

"How the hell can it be jammed? No one sits back there," He groaned and walked back around to where she was standing. "Move," he pushed her out of the way and leaned inside to examine the 'jammed' seatbelt.

Yuna then coughed loudly causing Tidus to jump slightly and turn around and look at her before going back to trying to fix the seatbelt.

Rikku smirked as she heard Yuna cough. She shifted slightly where she could see Tidus' hand messing around with the seatbelt; she quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Ahhhhh!" Tidus jumped, hitting his head on the top of the car, as he tried to back his way out of the car. He stumbled backwards landing on the ground. "WHAT THE-!?"

Rikku and Yuna burst into laughter as Tidus glared up at Yuna from the ground.

"You son of a-" Yuna placed her hand over his mouth.

"Last night?" She said softly.

Tidus continued to glare up at her until he let out a muffled sigh and nodded. She removed her hand from his mouth and went around to open the trunk and then looked at him.

"Can you…?"

Tidus pulled out his keys from his front pocket and opened the trunk. Bleach blonde hair shot up out of the trunk as it opened.

"Thank Yevon! Do you have any idea what it smelt like in there!? Dirty socks, hello!" Rikku cried as she climbed out of the trunk and stood beside Yuna. "So I saw his face when I grabbed him," she laughed, high-fiving her cousin but then stopped. "And now I really really need to go!"

Yuna laughed as her cousin ran back to her house while Tidus sighed.

"And…She's going to be with us today until….when?"

"It's your house," She said softly looking up at him.

"….Great, let's go now before she gets back!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front of the car.

Yuna laughed and pulled her hand away. "No thank you… You know… she'll dig through your food more than I will."

Tidus began slamming his head on the hood of the car while Yuna stood and shook her head.

"So then she said that she had meant-"

"SHUT UP!" Tidus cried as he slammed on breaks.

Rikku who had not been wearing her seatbelt was flung towards the dashboard. Tidus stared in horror as she quickly recovered.

"Aww you're no fun, I haven't even gotten to the good part!" Rikku whined.

Yuna sat in the back watching the two with her arms crossed; a smile on her face. _Payback is sweet._

"Anyway, then she called me slow, and then made fun of my hair!? Can you believe that? My hair? I mean honestly I just rock these beads don't you think? So I told her that probably needed to go on a diet because her gravitational pull wouldn't let me go use the restroom at all!"

"…."

Yuna winced as Rikku continued with her story. _Maybe a little too much Rikku…Nah _

"Then she asked how long it took me to do my hair every morning and I told her and she laughed at me!? I don't get her, she's like….wow ya know? Why would you spend so much time doing that to your head!?"

"How long does it take anyway?" Tidus asked slightly curious as he looked at the braided mess.

"Around four hours," She smiled.

Tidus nearly choked on air. "HOLY-"

"CANDY!" Rikku cried as she noticed a mint on the floorboard.

"Rikku, don't eat tha…" Yuna sighed as her cousin threw the mint in her mouth. "Never mind."

Rikku made a weird face and then spit the mint back onto the floorboard. "Ewwwie that tasted icky."

Tidus began looking around for a telephone pole to run into to put him out of his misery. Yuna just sat quietly in the back with a hand to her forehead and Rikku spit on the floor trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

Tidus simply stared at the road. Yuna began to feel guilty, he looked really mad, and he probably felt bad about what he did last night, and Rikku probably wasn't making him feel any better. She decided she might as well try to apologize.

"Tidus…"

"What!?" he glared at the source of the voice using the rear view mirror.

"Um…never mind," Yuna turned her head and glanced out the window.

"Whatever then," He rolled his eyes.

"Sooooooo, how's living with a blitz star!?" Rikku cried as the two sat on the couch. Tidus was currently outside, supposedly trying to find a sharp object to use to let Rikku play with, or at least that was what he told Yuna.

"Not as fun as you'd think…" Yuna sighed. She looked around at the house.

"Awh… why not!?" A frown replaced the ecstatic look she wore a few seconds prior. "I mean check out this house!"

"Well…for one I don't think he's that fond of me being here…Two, it's almost as bad as home only he's a bit less demanding…" She frowned.

"Awh Yunie it can't be that bad? I mean I know he's a jerk and all but how bad could it get?" Rikku smiled at her cousin as she continued to survey the room.

"He locked me out of the house last night…"

"WHAT!?" The carefree look in Rikku's eyes changed to an angry flame. "That son of a chocobo!"

Yuna couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's choice of words. She shook her head and put her finger to her mouth in a motion to silence her cousin.

"He feels bad about it, just don't bring it up okay?"

"Bring it up!? Hell I'm bringing it on!" Rikku jumped from the couch and grinned. "Okay operation destroy blitz boy under way!" She pumped her fist into the air. "Where does he take his showers? We need pink hair dye!"

"Rikku, I don't thi-"

"Shh! He's coming! Act normal!" Rikku fell back on the couch sprawling her legs onto Yuna. "Move!"

Yuna frowned and sat up so her wonderful cousin could lie on the couch.

Tidus ran in and looked at both of them. "Which one of you screamed?"

Rikku pointed an accusing finger at Yuna. "She gets easily freaked out, but it's okay I turned the channel!"

Yuna glared at her cousin as Tidus cocked a brow at them. "Right…I'll…be out back if you need me, okay?" He nodded towards Yuna and she quickly turned her frown into a warm smile before waving him off.

Once they were sure he was outside of the house, Rikku jumped to her feet.

"Alright so here's how this is going down Yunie!" She pointed. "First I'm getting us to the store!"

"Rikku…You can't drive."

"Nooo but you can!" She grinned. "You know where his keys are right!?"

"Rikku I'm not stealing his car!" Yuna whispered harshly. "He's already mad at me!"

"Come on Yunie!" Rikku dropped to her knees in front of her cousin. "He deserves it…and besides it's not stealing! It's temporarily borrowing without asking!"

Yuna giggled at the choice of words. "Well…I don't know…"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease! Yunie come on! He won't be mad until his hair's a different colour! And then you can just blame the shampoo company!" Rikku began bouncing up and down. "come on please please please!"

"Rikku!" She grabbed her by the shoulders. "…Okay. But it's all your idea!"

"Yay!!!!" Yuna winced and covered her ears as her cousin began running through the home, looking for Tidus's keys.

"Is he out there?" Rikku asked as Yuna glanced out the front door.

"I think he's out back…" She surveyed the yard and path to his car.

"Ready?"

"Go!"

The two sprinted to the car, Yuna jumping in the driver's seat and Rikku swinging in through the open window, landing in the passenger seat.

"…Was there really any reason in that?" Yuna asked with a sigh.

"Nope, now drive!" She took the keys from Yuna and stuck them in the ignition.

Yuna stared at the wheel for a few seconds before shook her head.

"Rikku, no…he's going to be mad."

"Come on Yuna! It'll be soooo funny!" She gave her cousin a pleading look.

Yuna hesitated as she started the engine. She put the car into reverse and slowly began to turn the car around. A sharp piercing whistle made her shoot her head up, Rikku screamed bloody murder as she saw Tidus running towards the car.

"Holy crap, holy crap!" Rikku continued to repeat over and over again. "YUNA GO!"

Yuna hurriedly switched over into first gear and sped down the driveway with Tidus screaming at them to stop at the foot of the house. Yuna winced as she watched him in the rear view mirror while Rikku cheered their escape.

"What the hell were you doing!?" He cried as Rikku and Yuna stared up at him. "My car!? My fuc-"

"I said sorry…" Yuna said softly interrupting him.

"Yuna, my car?" He shook his head. "My food, I can deal with, hell you can take my bed! But my car!?"

"Tidus we…"

"You're lucky, I didn't call the cops, because I knew you," He pointed a finger in her face. "Would give in and come back soon enough."

She looked down at the floor as he continued.

"Why? Why, why did you need my car?" He glared at her. "I would have gotten you what you wanted Yuna!"

Yuna slumped down on the coach, she knew she shouldn't have listened to Rikku…

"Shut up!" Rikku cried, pointing an accusing finger at Tidus. "It's your fault! If you haven't locked her out we wouldn't have did any of this!"

"Rikku stop!" Yuna cried standing up.

Tidus silently looked at both of them. He shook his head, and turned to walk out of the room. "Tell me when she's ready to go, I'll be out back."

"Tidu-" he had already left the room Yuna stood looking at the floor.

Rikku slowly walked over to her, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Yunie?" Yuna shrugged her hand off and sighed as she sat on the coach. "Yunie I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have did it…"

"Yuna…" Rikku sat down beside her, "He'll get over it, we brought it back and look we can still dye his hair!" She said with a smile as she pulled the bag from underneath the sofa cushion.

Yuna shook her head and looked away. "Are you ready to go home?"

"…Do you want me to?" Rikku asked sadly. She knew Yuna was mad at her, and couldn't blame her for wanting her to leave.

"No…I was just asking…"

Rikku sighed. "Yeah I'm ready…" She stood, "I'll go tell him okay?"

Yuna nodded and watched her cousin walk out of the room to find Tidus.

**Overkill? I think it turned out horrible, but I'll blame my beta since he didn't read over it, because he's on "vacation" xcoughsx anyway Hope it satisfied if not, let me know and I'll work even harder on the next chapter, which I will try! Keyword being try, to have the next chapter up by the end of January. Leave a review if you like and….yeah that's it. **


	10. Warming Up

**Ahh. Look, update!? UrawakaiPisces has been dogging me, and this would have been up a week ago, but my oh so wonderful beta, was a bum. And so I better get a red cat *hinthint* :D Anyway, people wanted Tidus being nicer yeah? Well. Think of it as an early Christmas!! R&R please.**

Chapter Nine: Warming Up.

"Why…?" He asked as he tried to keep his voice calm.

He stood in front of her as she sat on the couch staring at his back. Her right leg bounced nervously as she tried to think of a good reason, but in the end all she could say was:

"I'm sorry…"

"Will you stop saying that already!?" He yelled turning to face her. "I know you're sorry, but that doesn't tell me why Yuna!"

She looked down biting her lip. "I knew we shouldn't have did it, but she-"

"You can't just pin this on her!" He interrupted, "you're the one who drove off the lot."

"I know that! But…"

"Forget about it."

"What?" She looked up at him hesitantly; he wouldn't have given up just like that…would he?

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged, "I'm just glad that you…" _That…what? _Yuna thought as she waited for him to finish. "Didn't scratch my car up, otherwise you'd be sleeping under it."

_Figures. _She sighed. "You're worse than any woman with mood swings." She smiled as he glared.

"Shut up," He crossed his arms. "Alright since you've gotten ruin Tidus' Day of your agenda for things to do, what now?"

"…Can I dye your hair pink?"

"…."

"Don't use your shampoo then..."

* * *

The rest of the week with him was pleasant enough, they didn't get into any major arguments, and Tidus got use to having her around. He didn't treat her like he didn't want her there. He went to practice, and she started school again. Of course, he continued to supply her with everything she asked for or needed. And as the weekend approached, he felt the need to ask if she was looking into getting another job. True as it may be that he was getting used to her, but he still didn't completely want her around _all_ the time. Whenever he was home, it was constant questioning, "How was practice?" "Can we go to the mall?" "How do you make this?" "Will you _please_ go to bed already!". He was tired of it. It felt like he was living with his mother all over again. Only without the unconditional love part.

Yuna was sitting on the sofa, doing some sort of assignment for school when he walked into the house with a frown. Practice had sucked, he had been put on second string because he wouldn't pass the ball. She greeted him with a cheerful hello, in which he ignored and walked past her, into to the kitchen.

"Hey!" She pushed her books off of her lap and rose, following him. "What's wrong?"

He paid her no mind as he dug through the fridge, pushing plastic containers of leftover dinners from the past week aside, as he continued to search.

"Tidus." No answer, just digging. "Tidus."

"Yeah?" He didn't look up, he just kept going through the refrigerator's contents.

"Are you okay?"

He gave a "Mhm" as an answer and pulled his head out of the refrigerator and held a brown glass bottle with one hand as he shut it with the other.

She frowned. The whole time she had been here, she hadn't seen him drink. And she had figured the request of a drink at Dra Tud had been a joke, but now.

"You really drink?" He looked at her as he held the bottle to his lips before lowering it. He stared, their eyes locked. She would occasionally look down to the bottle and then back at him. "Don't, please."

He wasn't sure why he listened, or why he tossed it into the trash when he could just as easily get into it when she was asleep or at school. But, it wouldn't have been any use to him then.

She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"

He stood, trying not to shift in position, but also afraid that if he stayed as tense as he was, she'd let go. He shrugged and looked down; she was looking away from him, her head against his chest, as she tightened her embrace.

But then, she let go, "Don't shrug at me, you do know whats wrong." He frowned, not because she was questioning him, and not because she was bothering him, but because she had _let go_.

"I'm second string." Her brows knitted together in confusion, "I'm not starting."

She made a silent "Oh." with her mouth before turning away. She walked to the cabinets and pulled out a glass. "Why?"

He watched as she filled it with ice, and then water, she brought it to him with a slight frown. "I wouldn't pass to Reno."

She crossed her arms and leaned on the counter next to him. She turned to look up at him and then arched a brow. "Just Reno?" He nodded. "Is this abo-" He loudly began to drink the water, sucking nothing out of the glass but drops of water and air. She took the glass away and slammed it on the counter. "It's your own fault! So why come in mad?"

"I'm not mad."

She rolled her eyes and shot him a look that told him he had best stop lying. "Tidus." She picked up the glass and carried it to the sink.

He was about to spit out that yes, he was extremely pissed., but he then realized he felt like... He was in a relationship. Not the relationship he thought they had had, which was that of friends or simply room mates but like he would have with a _girl_. Changing the subject would be the only thing to save him.

She went about washing out the glass; she saw little point in putting it in the dishwasher when it would take her only a few minutes.

"Have you looked for a job yet?"

She flinched, the glass was dropped in the sink water. She turned to look at him, her eyes clearly revealing how scared she was. If and when she got a job, he would send her back after her first paycheck, giving her any money needed. He had made that clear enough. She stood, looking at the Zanarkand emblem that hung around his neck.

"Well?"

She softly replied with a no. He sighed and pulled himself onto the top of the counter. Her head jerked up and she sent a glare his way.

"I cleaned those this morning." And now is practice shorts were all over the clean marble tile.

"It's my house."

She nodded and turned back to the sink rinsing the glass, and grabbed a hand towel began to dry it. She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder, luckily not dropping the glass,

"Don't rush."

She gave him a confused look, pressing him to explain, but he said nothing else, he left the kitchen and went up the stairs to shower.

* * *

Yuna was sure she was emitting waves of excitement that she felt as she and Rikku pushed through a crowd of people. The stadium was packed, and everyone was either trying to make their way to their seats or head to the locker rooms for autographs before the game. The more devoted fans had of course accomplished this task as soon as the players arrived. Rikku jumped up and down and pointed at two free seats, knocking into people around her each time. Yuna grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her through to their seats.

Rikku plopped down on the seat while Yuna stood looking around.

"Don't worry about it Yunie, we're in the right seats!" She pointed up behind them, "East block in the front row, fifth from the right! He'll see you!"

Yuna sat next to her, and smiled as the pool began to be filled. Her eyes growing wide as she saw the electrifying gravity that held the pool in its ball shape. Everyone around them began to make their way to their seats. She soon felt claustrophobic so she stood, like all those behind her. Rikku jumped out of her seat and screamed as the teams began to enter the pool.

Yuna's eyes scanned over all of the jerseys until she found his number, thirteen. She placed her fingers in her mouth, and let out a long piercing whistle that cut through the crowd's cheers.

_"No!" Tidus grabbed her hand and repositioned her fingers and then let go of her. "Now, put your hand in your mouth just like that."_

_Yuna again did as she was told, and blew. And again, nothing. She stomped her foot and threw her hands in the air. "It's not working!" _

_He laughed as she pouted and sunk back into chair. "You'll get it. Just keep practicing, and if you get it then, I'll do something for you in the sphere pool. Alright?" _

_She nodded and smiled, holding out her hand. He sighed as he took her hand and pulled her up, only to gently push her back down._

Tidus looked over at them and waved. Yuna smiled and blew him a kiss, while he reached up, acting like he was catching something and then placing his hand over his chest before discarding the non-existent item. Yuna giggled as Rikku looked between the two with wide eyes. She then slapped Yuna's shoulder, causing her to slowly and reluctantly look away from Tidus.

"Yeah?"

"You _like_ him!" Rikku pointed at the blonde who was currently passing the ball with Reno. Tidus had went in the following week and worked his ass of to get back with starting, and after agreeing to be a team player, was allowed to do so. Yuna shook her head and turned back to look at him.

"He's...Warming up to me I guess."

Rikku rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath in Al Bhed and turned back to the game.

Yuna was intent on watching the game. Her eyes never left the pool as Zanarkand lost and reclaimed the ball. The first point was scored by Luca, and by half time, the scored was tied.

Yuna sighed as she watched the players swim out of the pool. Tidus had been given a penalty for unsportsmanlike conduct against one of the Goers, during which time they almost scored another point against the Abes.

"He's being stupid!" Rikku cried. "He did that on _purpose _Yunie!"

She ignored Rikku as she watched the scoreboard, waiting for the clock to run out so the team could get back in and win. Rikku began poking her, while Yuna pushed her hand away in annoyance.

Rikku huffed and sank back in her seat and mumbled under her breath again. Yuna rolled her eyes and looked back to the clock. Three minutes and forty seconds.

Yuna jumped up from her seat when she saw one of the Goers slam into Tidus, knocking him from the sphere pool and into the crowd. Rikku grabbed her cousin's wrist when she tried to push past people to get around the stadium.

Yuna turned back to her with worried eyes, "He might be hurt!"

Rikku pulled her closer, "Yuna," Yuna stopped pulling against her and looked back to the pool. "He's fine."

Yuna's eyes stayed locked on the pool, and soon enough, he swam back in and took his position as center again.

She relaxed and went back to watching the game, while Rikku stood with her arms crossed. Yuna pushed through the hordes of people as she made her way down to the locker rooms. She was not in the mood to be polite, and as she shoved people without apologizing she only felt _slightly_ guilty.

Tidus was at the doors, signing autographs and posing for pictures when he saw her pushing her way through. He laughed as she shoved some poor teenager out of the way as she made her way to the front of the crowd. He whistled and motioned her over to him.

Girls glared at her as she walked over to him and stood at his side as he looped an arm around her waist and played with the cloth of her skirt. Yuna felt her cheeks heat up and grabbed his hand.

More and more reporters began to take pictures of the two, and as long as Tidus kept his arm around her, she didn't mind. She smiled and posed, and even kissed his cheek when prompted.

Tidus liked having her there, it was less stressful and it kept some of the scarier fans away. About an hour later, after the crowd began to thin out, Yuna collapsed onto a bench and frowned. Tidus sat next to her and tried to put his arm around her again only to have her move away.

"What's the problem?" She shrugged and then leaned against his shoulder. "Tired huh?"

"Very."

He pulled her to her feet and grabbed his bag that sat next to the door and slung it over his shoulder.

"Then let's go." She nodded and let him lead her out of the stadium and out to his car, where she immediately fell asleep. And Tidus didn't mind having to carry her inside.

**All done. Hopefully it won't take as long for me to update the next chapter.**


	11. It's Disgusting, How I Love You

**IMPORTANT Author's Note: I apologize immensely for the lack of and space between updates. Quite honestly, I dislike this fic. I hate the way I wrote it. I hate pretty much everything about it. But I can finish it. I know I can. And so, I present you proof that I'm trying. I'll try to update more, I will. But I just, don't know if I can keep to it.**

** But really, I want to thank you all, the ones who are still here, at least trying to follow what's going on in this screwed up story. And so, this chapter's for you. Even if it is really short.**

** I also want to apologize for any grammatical errors. My beta is a bum. RedKat and all.**

Chapter Ten: It's Disgusting, How I Love You.

Yuna sat on the couch. Legs crossed under her, and _stared_ at the article on the coffee table. He would _not_ be happy when he saw this. Not happy at _all._ She picked it up again, scanning through. Not only was the article a complete farce, she was absolutely _sure_ the picture of the two had been edited. She did _not_ remember his hand being _there_.

Running a hand through her hair she sat it back down. She bit her lip, and after staring at it, picked it back up again.

She then took to pacing around the house, cleaning randomly when seeing something out of place, and often not liking where she had put it. Of course, she spent about an hour doing so, and soon was tired enough to sit back down on the couch, only to stare at the magazine again.

She then tore her gaze away from it and stood again, heading for the kitchen. Finding herself in front of the refrigerator; she dug through the freezer, for the ice cream she _knew_ was stashed at the back.

Pulling it out, she then grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer and jumped on to the counter, sitting against the cabinets. And then began to numb her brain, with chocolate ice cream.

Tidus stared at the article. Not the picture his teammates had been dogging him about, but the article itself. The article that clearly stated that Yuna was living with him, and not even just that. No, Tidus now had a girlfriend. Or at least, in the public's eye he did.

"_Star Blitzer Tidus Nagasaki was seen at last night at Zanarkand's home game with a young woman by the name of Yuna. Our staff has yet to collect enough information about her, but judging from their actions at the game, these two are definitely Zanarkand's next big thing!"_

Tidus frowned, he felt advertised, and not the good kind of "Best Blizter Ever for Hire" kind of advertised, but the "newest set of MyLittleChocobo!" kind; the article went on to say that Yuna had gone home with him. And included quotes from some of the fans at the game commenting on their "total closeness" or "sparks that flew rampant when their eyes met". He then realized how much the two _had_ been acting. Or at least, he believed he had been, he was just trying to make up for being mean to her by acting _really_ nice. And he knew that would have to change, _fast_.

He had arrived home to Yuna devouring ice cream in the kitchen floor. And he was sure it wasn't her first, there was a carton on the counter to prove it. So after a brief fight between the two on ice cream limits and property, she told him what was wrong. And was surprised to see she was fretting over the same thing he had.

The two were sitting on the kitchen floor, magazine between them, as Tidus pointed to the article.

"Yuna, this shit, it's gonna screw everything up."

"Did you _see _the picture though!" She cried, "Your hand was all over m-"

"Were you even listening?"

"Not really, but I can't remember! Did you _actually_ touch me the-"

"Yuna," She stopped, looking at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Did you even read it?"

She sat silently staring at the magazine between them and nodded. Biting her lip she looked up at him. "So, what are we going to do?"

Shrugging, he stood, magazine in hand and walked towards the living room. With a frown, she stood and followed him. Throwing the magazine into the nearest wastebasket, he walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?

"_We_ are going to find you a job."

Yuna frowned as she stared at the entrance to the bar. She felt his hand on her back, pushing her forward. Planting her feet to the ground, Yuna stood in place, refusing to move. "Not here."

"Yes here, look, you don't even have to apply, this is in the bag."

"Then take it out, cause I _will_ not work here." She turned and made to walk past him, only for him to grab the collar of her shirt. "I'm serious. I'm won't."

"It's a sports bar. All the guys hang out here after games, it's not that bad."

"Tidus, I mean it, I can not, will not, work here."

He held on to her shirt, pulling her back slightly. He grabbed a strand of her hair, tugging on it. "Listen, those rumors, I don't need that shit circulating around."

"Why were you being so nice then? You're acting like it's my fault they got pictures, my fault I'm staying with you. Newsflash Tidus, it's _all_ your fault."

"Don't bring that shit up now. You've been skipping about my house with no worries, and now that I want you to actually support yourself, you're being a baby about it."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you got me fired, I'm sorry my dad kicked me out. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden that you won't let me try somewhere else."

"Yuna," He turned her to face him, "I need you _out_ as soon as possible."

"So I've noticed," she whispered.

He spun her around, and pushed her towards the door again, "Go in, meet Rin, get your schedule, and we'll go home."

She gave a short laugh before walking in, "Home my ass."

Tidus shifted uneasily in his seat as he drove home. She was silent. Staring at the road, she radiated anger. And he knew it was directed at him. Her hands were at her side, and she constantly drummed the seat. Waiting for the ride to be over.

"So, when do you start?" She shoved a piece of paper towards his face. "I'm driving."

"Want me to unbuckle so there's a higher chance of me dying then?"

He slammed on brakes, quickly stopping on the side of the road. "What the hell is wrong with you? Look, I don't get what the damn problem is. You have a job. So what? It's at a bar? The place you were at before sold alcohol. It's no different."

"It's different."

"It's not."

"I hate you."

"Good, maybe you'll move out faster then."

She finally looked at him. Her eyes were red, and her face tear stained. Shaking her head, she turned back towards the door, opened it, and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she began walking back towards the city.

Muttering curses, he waited till another car whizzed before turning off the engine, and pulling the keys out. He watched her walk down the four lane road from the rear view mirror. And when he was convinced she was serious, part of him wanted to just leave her. But instead, he got out of the car, and ran after her.

She heard him behind her, but continued walking, determined to put as much distance between her and his damn car as she could.

"Yuna. Stop." He grabbed her arm, and stopped. She pulled against his hold before letting out a frustrated scream.

"I'm tired of you. I'm tired of your cocky attitude. I'm tired of you yelling at me. I'm tired of all this."

"Look, I don't-It's not that." He eased his grip on her arm. "I don't, want you to go. But you need to. You know?" Part of him felt bad. She couldn't have hated it that much. Not after the game. Not after-

"I'll leave. I promise I will. But I _can't _work there."

"It's not any dif-"

"Stop saying that!" She wrenched her arm away from him, turning to glare up at him. "I can't work there."

"Why not?"

"Because he's always there. Always." Tidus was silent as he watched her expression. "I know. It's dumb, because I'm supposed to move back in. But I don't want to. Tidus, I really don't want to."

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Shrugging, he held out his hand to her and shot her a grin. "Let's go home."

Her jaw dropped, "But. No, I just told you, I can't wo-"

"You don't really need a job do you? I mean, you've got a place to stay, until you finish high school. You've got a roommate with a steady income. One that's willing to let you be a leech for a bit longer."

She chocked back tears as she threw her arms around his neck. Stumbling backwards, he pushed her away as he motioned towards the road.

"All house rules still apply. Only now, when out in public, less, friendliness. Okay?"

She nodded, skipped over to him, and grabbed his keys. "I drive home."

Yuna hummed as she watched him in the kitchen. He was rolling out dough for a pizza. And frankly, she was amazed he even knew what he was doing. But she didn't complain. She just leaned over the bar, watching as he added small amounts of season to the dough before rolling it back into a ball to be flattened again.

"If you had told me you could make homemade pizza thirty minutes ago, I wouldn't have believed you."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

She huffed and slid back in her seat. Leaning on her arm, she traced circles on the counter with her finger. "Why'd you let me stay?"

"You question my kindness?"

She shrugged, looking up at him. "Do you blame me?"

"I guess not." He grabbed the rolling pin and began flattening out the dough again. "Honestly though, I guess you kind of guilt tripped me into it. And besides…" She cocked her head to the side, "We're…Friends, right?"

She smiled and shrugged, looking around the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey?"

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A pet."

**Guys, honestly, I want to know. Do those of you reading, still want this to be updated? I'll do it for one, just as I'd try to continue for ten. My point being, if, you guys choose to, I feel the need to completely re-edit this. Maybe, I'll like it better then. We'll just have to see. So let me know. Leave it the way it is, and keep going? Or go back, and rewrite it? **

** ALSO! I have an idea, for another Final Fantasy X fic, and I really want to try it out. (Not until I've completed this of course.) But I'm not sure how active the FF community is in this section still. But if you're interested, and would be willing to let me know if YOU would be willing to read it. And if You are, I'll try. **


End file.
